Diferencias Culturales
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una estudiante de magia que ha estudiado en la academia de brujas de Salem. Durante su traslado al colegio Hogwarts, conocerá a Regina Mills, una estudiante modelo que la desprecia por su "poco talento", y por sus orígenes Muggles. Emma, decidida a demostrarle cuanto vale, le hará la vida imposible a la morena. Sin embargo, Regina no es una joven que se deje amilanar.
1. Dos caras de la moneda

**Nota: La imagen que aparece en la portada no me pertenece. La he encontrado en google de casualidad... pero no me he podido resistir a ponerla.**

 **Tengo un problema... uno serio, de verdad XD. Me dije... bien, ya has cerrado dos fics... así que podrás actualizar antes. Pero entonces... bueno... me vi escribiendo esto. Normalmente no me salen bien los crossovers, y tendría que aprender la lección. Pero este tiene algo que me dice que puede salir bien. En fin, espero que no me matéis por no subir aún Descorazonadas. Pero... soy débil... y hoy me he sentido como ese crío de once años al que su tío le regaló su primer libro de doscientas páginas, y que no pudo parar de leerlo en cuanto cayó en sus manos. Harry Potter es una saga a la que tengo mucho cariño. He crecido con ella y supongo que al igual que los que siempre hemos sido fans, lamentamos un poco que ya haya terminado. Es cierto, van a hacer más cosas, pero no es lo mismo. Y al final me hallo aquí, con mis viejos amigos y con mis nuevas amigas Emma y Regina. Y por eso espero que realmente salga bien. En fin, no me enrollo más. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Un traslado tan extremo era para muchos algo que temer, pero admito que yo sentía ganas de ver aquel nuevo colegio. Hogwarts. Para los que estaban allí desde su nacimiento era algo común, sin embargo, para mí, que había estado inscrita en la academia de brujas de Salem toda mi vida, era toda una novedad. El colegio más prestigioso del mundo y me habían trasladado. No sabía cómo habría conseguido mi madre dicho traslado, pero lo admito, estaba emocionada. A mis quince años era de las cosas más emocionantes que me habían sucedido, y recorría el callejón Diagon con prisas, mientras adquiría mi material escolar. Los libros de Salem no tenían aquel olor. De hecho, parecía ser el mundo Muggle. Supongo que por eso solía ser más cómodo para mis padres. Ellos no sabían lo que era la magia.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Aquí tiene sus libros, señorita._ Tomé la maleta que traía la criada y la observé. Todos los libros estaban en su lugar.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Lo cierto es que me apetecía abandonar la mansión y volver a Hogwarts. En muchos aspectos lo solía sentir como más parte de mi hogar que la propia casa en la que vivía. Tomé mi varita entre mis dedos y la calibré. Sentía ganas de saludar a mis viejas amigas. Mis dedos en aquel momento se encontraban rodeando aquel pequeño objeto inesperado que había llegado junto con mi carta de Hogwarts.

Una pequeña letra P en una placa de color esmeralda y plata. Prefecta. En el fondo no era tan inesperado, pero no había querido hacerme ilusiones. Pocos caminos había para mí salvo la perfección más absoluta. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mis ojos se cruzaron con dos orbes como dos zafiros que conocía muy bien.

_ ¿Tiene todo nuestra perfecta prefecta?_ Preguntó Zelena, con voz aguda.

_ Sí, no ha habido ningún error._ Dije, con voz tranquila._ ¿No deberías estar trabajando ahora mismo?

_ ¿Y perderme tus preparativos?_ Mi hermana parecía divertida._ No, querida. De ningún modo.

Zelena siempre había sentido ciertos celos hacia mí. Tenía la impresión de que siendo yo la menor, siempre había sido la favorita de nuestra madre. No entendía por qué eso la preocupaba tanto, a fin de cuentas, ella ya había conseguido un trabajo y eso debería ser lo que la preocupase. Es cierto que el departamento contra el uso incorrecto de la magia no estaba precisamente entre sus salidas favoritas, pero era un trabajo fijo con un gran sueldo, y se lo había conseguido nuestra madre.

 _1 de Septiembre_

 _Emma Swan_

No tenía claro por qué, pero la imagen de aquel tren me producía cierta impresión. Nunca había visto una locomotora de vapor tan de cerca. Llevaba un enorme baúl tras de mí y una diminuta lechuza de color pardo en el hombro. La verdad es que mis padres se habían portado. No iba a verlos hasta navidad, y admito que eso me producía cierta inquietud, pero estaba todo tan revuelto con la emoción que sentía que me resultaba difícil separar las emociones.

Mis padres se llaman Mary y David Swan. Ella es profesora de escuela primaria, y él es policía. Para mí, grandes personas. Quizá sean Muggles, pero yo tengo claro que no es necesario poseer magia para ser una gran persona. Mi madre no quería soltarme. Me llevaba abrazando al menos una media hora en el tiempo que llevaba allí, y sin embargo, parecía que el sonrojo de mis mejillas no le avisaba de que era una buena idea parar.

_ Prométeme que nos escribirás._ Me dijo, mientras me llenaba el rostro de besos.

_ Claro que sí, Mamá._ Dije, avergonzada._ Todos los días.

_ Y ten cuidado con los chicos, Emma._ Dijo mi padre, alzando una ceja._ No quiero enterarme de que a mi niña la están acosando todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

_ ¡David!_ Exclamó mi madre._ Emma sabe lo que hace. No la avergüences más.

Aún hubo una ronda más de achuchones antes de que las llamadas del tren me hicieran salir corriendo a dejar mis cosas en el portaequipajes. No quería llegar tarde, después de todo.

 _Regina Mills_

Comprobé que el baúl estuviese bien cerrado antes de que el elfo doméstico procediera a llevarlo al tren. No queríamos que se abriera por casualidad y tocase alguna de mis prendas. Además de por el asco que aquello me producía, por la posibilidad de liberarlo. Zelena no había ido a la estación aquel día. Mucho trabajo, había dicho, pero yo lo dudaba. La verdad es que Zelena echaba de menos sus años escolares, y no se lo reprochaba. Su trabajo parecía aburridísimo.

En cuanto a mis padres. Sus nombres son Edward Gold y Coraline Mills. Lo cierto es que yo nací durante una de sus muchísimas discusiones, y por eso llevaba el apellido de mi madre. No, no voy a negar que no se llevan demasiado bien, pero su unión tenía sus ventajas, es algo que ambos sabían y la razón por la cual se esforzaban en soportarse.

_ Buena suerte hija._ dijo mi madre, poniéndose a mi altura._ Nos vemos en verano.

_ Nos vemos en verano._ Repetí, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ya nos habíamos dado las despedidas efusivas en casa. De cara al público, las demostraciones excesivas de afecto nos resultaban como mínimo desagradables. Mi padre me dio la mano y asentí como despedida. Cuando vi a una muchacha de cabello rubio que correteaba de un lado para otro como un pollo sin cabeza y se despedía de sus padres casi a voz en grito, no pude más que suspirar.

_ Muggles…_ Murmuré con desprecio._ No deberían dejarlos entrar en la estación.

_ Esa es la Regina que yo conozco._ Dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y me encontré a una muchacha de mi misma edad, con una larga melena azabache y unos ojos azules que me miraban con admiración.

_ Pansy. Cuanto tiempo._ Dije, sonriendo ligeramente._ Vamos dentro, tienes que ponerme al día sobre tu verano.

_ Claro… pero antes… ¿Te has enterado?_ Me preguntó._ ¿Sabes quién es el otro prefecto?

_ Ni idea._ Reconocí.

_ Draco Malfoy._ Dijo, alzando las cejas.

_ Sabes que detesto a ese chico._ Dije, mientras me subía al tren y buscaba un compartimento._ ¿Dónde está Millicent? ¿No se habrá perdido otra vez?

 _Emma Swan_

Me resultó difícil encontrar un compartimento vacío. Había mucha gente, y se escuchaban risas por todos lados. Incluso podía ver a gente practicando ya hechizos. El nivel debía ser alto, y yo no era la mejor estudiante, tan sólo esperaba estar a la altura. Finalmente encontré un lugar en el que sentarme y dedicarme a mirar el paisaje y no pensar en ello.

_ Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme?_ Me preguntó una voz, perteneciente a una joven que acababa de abrir la puerta.

No pude evitar fijamente en que ya se había cambiado, y que llevaba una insignia con una P dorada sobre un fondo escarlata… no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

_ Sí, claro. Soy Emma Swan._ Dije, extendiendo mi mano.

_ Hermione Granger._ Dijo, devolviéndome el gesto._ Es un placer. Espero que no te importe que mis amigos y yo nos sentemos aquí. No parece haber sitio en ninguna parte.

_ No pasa nada._ Dije, pasándome la mano por la nuca._ Tampoco iba a acapararlo todo para mi sola.

_ Eres muy amable._ Dijo ella._ ¿Eres extranjera?

_ ¿Tanto se me nota el acento?_ Pregunté, sonrojada._ Apenas llevo un par de semanas en el país, para comprar el material y demás.

_ ¿Te han trasladado?_ Preguntó Hermione. Yo asentí._ En ese caso aún no has pasado por la selección.

_ ¿La selección?_ Pregunté, algo nerviosa.

_ Sí… verás._ Empezó._ En Hogwarts hay cuatro casas que…

La puerta volvió a abrirse en este momento, esta vez sin pedir permiso, y una chica de cabello oscuro se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, mirándonos.

_ ¿Querías algo, Mills?_ La voz de Hermione sonaba molesta.

_ Los profesores requieren a los prefectos, Granger._ La voz de aquella chica estaba completamente cargada de deprecio._ De todos modos. No tiene caso que le expliques nada.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja. Aquella chica me ponía de los nervios. Había algo en la forma que tenía de hablar que me molestaba.

_ No tiene caso que te explique nada sobre las casas del colegio._ Ella se rió._ Alguien como tú… sólo puede acabar en Hufflepuff. Vamos… mírate.

_ No tiene nada de malo pertenecer a Hufflepuff._ Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente.

_ Desde luego es mejor que pertenecer a Gryffindor. Al menos ellos saben cuál es su sitio, no como vosotros._ Mills hizo un gesto como su varita, y la voz de Hermione se perdió entre sus labios._ En cuanto a ti… novata. Procura no molestar. No quiero tener que recomendar a los profesores que te castiguen, ¿Entiendes?

 _Regina Mills_

Normalmente no me comportaba así. Pero había algo en aquella chica que, sinceramente, me sobrepasaba. Desde que la había visto en la estación me había puesto de mal humor. No entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts, y ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se lo explicase. Estábamos los que realmente debíamos estar allí… y luego… bueno, estaba la gente como ella, o cómo Granger.

Por motivos como ese había pensado seriamente en inscribirme en Dumstrang tantos años atrás. Pero un par de repugnantes traidores y afrentas a la naturaleza mágica no iban a arrebatarme los que sabía que serían los mejores estudios que podía tener en todo el mundo. Por algo Hogwarts era reconocido ampliamente como el mejor colegio.

Y tener que soportar una charla sobre mis funciones, que ya conocía. No había sido grato. Draco Malfoy era un baboso y los otros prefectos no me causaban ninguna simpatía. Por lo general prefería mantenerme en el cerco de los miembros de mi casa.

Afortunadamente, volver con Pansy y con Millicent había sido como un sueño reparador. Admito que me encontraba cansada, y ya sentía ganas de dormir en mi cama aquella noche.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo admito, cuando me dijeron que tenía que ir con los alumnos de primero, sentí algo de vergüenza. Apretujada como estaba en aquel bote con otros tres alumnos, no me sentía precisamente cómoda. Afortunadamente, no tenía que remar. Sin embargo, mis nervios parecieron hacer presa de mí, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, mi movimiento provocó que la barca zozobrara y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba hundiéndome en lo más profundo del lago negro.

Por suerte, una mano gigantesca me agarró y me sacó de las aguas. Al llegar a la orilla, un gigantesco abrigo de piel me cayó encima. Uno que casi no podía sostener. Pero que, lo admito, era increíblemente cálido.

_ Gracias._ Dije, mirando al hombre que me había dado su abrigo. Debía medir más de dos metros y medio, como mínimo.

_ La próxima vez ten más cuidado…

_ Swan._ Dije, sonriendo ligeramente._ Muchas gracias.

Subimos al hall, y admito que mi estómago estaba rugiendo cuando finalmente entramos al comedor. Todo el mundo parecía estar allí ya. No sabía qué medio de transporte habían usado… pero para el siguiente año me lo pedía. No tendría que acabar pasada por agua.

Por suerte, la explicación que Hermione iba a darme sobre las casas no fue necesaria, porque la profesora nos la dio en su lugar. Así supe que había cuatro casas, que cada una representaba una característica principal, y me di cuenta de que la tal Mills se había burlado de mí porque en Hufflepuff parecían aceptar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que a medida que esperaba la llegada de mi turno, mis nervios fueran en aumento. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si no daba la talla y me decían debía volver a Estados unidos y seguir estudiando en la academia de Salem? Después de haber llegado tan lejos, admito que me habría roto el alma.

_ Swan, Emma.

Me temblaban las piernas mientras me dirigía hacia la pequeña butaca que se encontraba bajo el sombrero. Pensé que el sombrero se pasaría horas para decidir. Sin embargo… el sombrero ni siquiera llegó a tocar mi pelo antes de que un grito, como los muchos que había oído aquella noche, llenase el comedor.

_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!


	2. Primeros pasos

**Llevo una semana sin publicar porque he estado sin electricidad. Y dado que ya es la enésima vez que me pasa esto, me he hecho un Twitter para poder avisar de estas cosas, podéis seguirme en SombraSST**

 **Bueno, espero que te guste después de haberlo leído, gencastrom09**

 **Me alegra que te haya encantado, Kykyo. Hay más drama por venir. Siempre hay drama**

 **Regina es la perfecta prefecta, Love. Mira, ahora puedes mandarme el mensaje por Twitter**

 **Aquí otro capítulo, hamichi. Espero que te guste.**

 **Bueno, Black, en principio Pansy y Hermione no iban a ser pareja... pero ahora, bueno, le veo posibilidades.**

 **Pervica, suelo narrar con muchos personajes, y está claro que las coprotagonistas caen. Es que el eslogan de Hufflepuff es "Lo aceptamos a todos". Se lo buscan XD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Regina Mills mientras me dirigía a mi mesa. Le saqué la lengua, orgullosa, porque ella estaba equivocada y no me habían mandado a la que ella pensaba que era la peor casa del colegio. No sabía la razón por la cual me importaba tanto su opinión, pero me alejé finalmente de los alumnos de primero y me senté en la mesa junto a Hermione. Estaba muerta de hambre. Y aún tenía los huesos helados. La forma en la que apareció la comida era más que suficiente como para despertar mis más oscuras ansias. Atrapé un muslo de pollo y me lo llevé a los dientes, comiendo como toda una depradadora.

_ Eres igual que Ron._ Murmuró Hermione._ Coméis como unos cerdos.

_ ¿Ron? ¿Es uno de tus amigos?_ Pregunté, aún con un trozo de pollo en la boca.

_ Sí. Por desgracia… él y Harry se han subido a la parte de arriba del tren… y los han castigado._ Dijo, suspirando._ Suelen hacer esas cosas.

_ Suena a que son tíos guays._ Reconocí, cogiendo un trozo de pastel con las manos.

_ Sí… supongo que sí. Pero pensé que ahora que Ron es prefecto, serían más responsables.

_ Oh… bueno. La gente no cambia, créeme._ Dije._ Tú también pareces guay. Me quitaste a la tal Mills de encima.

_ Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado con esa chica._ Dijo, en voz baja._ Los Mills es una familia que no ha dado más que problemas desde hace siglos. Son gente con el corazón frío. O eso dicen, al menos. Al menos te puedo decir que Regina se cree toda una princesa. Es insufrible.

 _Regina Mills_

Tras terminar la comida, emití un largo bostezo y salí del comedor, seguida de Pansy y Millicent. Lo cierto es que estaba especialmente cansada, incluso para tratarse del primer día, y con la carga del viaje a cuestas. Aquella maldita Emma Swan me había crispado especialmente los nervios. Millicent estaba bastante silenciosa, aunque eso era habitual en ella. Me acerqué a la entrada y recité la contraseña, "Pureza". Me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio directamente y me tumbé en mi cama.

_ ¿Qué tenemos para mañana?_ Le pregunté a Pansy, que estaba cotorreando sobre sus vacaciones.

_ Bueno… para empezar tenemos pociones…_ Con los ineptos de Gryffindor, claro.

_ Y más tarde Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Nos miramos un rato y nos echamos a reír. No es como si ninguna de nosotras necesitase defensa contra las artes oscuras precisamente.

 _Emma Swan_

Siete plantas había contado… con escaleras que cambiaban de posición. Lo admito, eso era de todo menos cómodo para hacerlo a diario. Seguí a Hermione a nuestra habitación y caí rendida en la cama con dosel. Dormir. Siempre he amado dormir. Soy una perezosa total. Hermione tosió y se me quedó mirando.

_ ¿Va a dormir con el uniforme?_ Me preguntó.

_ Eh… no…_ Dije, más dormida que despierta.

Me incorporé y me quité la pesada túnica que de llevar puesta me habría derretido durante la noche, probablemente. Me quité el sostén y me lancé tal cual a la cama, tapándome con la manta. Era la única de la chica de la habitación que no llevaba pijama, pero es que yo no podía dormir con tanta ropa encima.

 _Hermione Granger_

Sé que soy prefecta… y que debo ayudar a los nuevos. Y que eso incluye a Emma Swan. Pero admito que durante todo el día no había hecho muchos méritos. Se parecía mucho a Ron, eso es cierto, pero de un modo desagradable. Era descuidada, y si seguía por ese camino, iba a tener problemas. Sobre todo si se buscaba problemas con Regina Mills.

Me senté sobre la cama, negando con la cabeza. No podía ser así. Emma sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse. Me acerqué a su cama y le coloqué ligeramente la manta, porque estaba temblando de frío. A fin de cuentas, estaba en un lugar extraño, y no conocía a nadie. Lo cierto es que desde que conocía a Harry y Ron apenas había hecho amigas. Y Emma necesitaba una amistad, eso estaba claro.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

Hacía años que me dedicaba a ver a Regina dormir cuando sabía que no me veía. Sabía que Millicent también lo hacía a veces. Estando en la situación en la que estábamos era natural pensar que algún día una de nosotras podría optar por su mano. Desde hacía algunos años, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran bien vistas en el mundo mágico, era una de las pocas cosas en las cuales todos estábamos de acuerdo. Y si bien es cierto que solía mariposear alrededor de Draco… lo cierto es que hacía unos años que él sólo babeaba por Astoria Greengrass.

Y Regina había estado ahí siempre. Con sus curvas, con sus tetazas y con su actitud de mandamás. Poco o nada me importaba besar por donde ella pisara si me dejaba estar a su lado. Millicent pensaba en lo mismo, pero con franqueza, me veía con más posibilidades. Millicent era demasiado ruda. Aparté la mirada de ella y volví a Regina. En ese momento tenía el pelo alborotado. Era cuando único lo tenía así. Normalmente ella era perfecta en todo.

Me quedé dormida, aún con la imagen de Regina en mi cabeza, y cuando desperté al día siguiente, la vi frente al espejo, ya impoluta, como siempre, luciendo su uniforme con rectitud, y con su placa de prefecta bien colocada. Había quién me decía que de no ser por ella, yo sería la prefecta. Y la verdad… jamás osaría intentar quitarle un puesto que iba mucho mejor con ella que conmigo.

_ Buenos días, Pansy._ Me saludó._ No remolonees, quiero llegar pronto al comedor.

_ Claro._ Dije, despertando del todo al escuchar un ronquido de parte de Millicent.

Me duché y me vestí, encontrándome con que Regina me estaba esperando. Como siempre, ella estaba impoluta y preparada desde hacía bastante rato. A Millicent no solíamos molestarnos en despertarla, quién lo hacía solía llevarse un puñetazo, fuese un humano o un despertador.

 _Emma Swan_

Punto para mí. Al no tener que quitarme el pijama había bajado la primera al gran comedor. Había pocas personas aún en el comedor. Pero, por supuesto, cuando desvié la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Regina ya estaba allí, ojeando sus apuntes. ¿Quién tenía apuntes el primer día de clase? Iba a dirigirme a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando vi que alguien, una chica morena, se acercaba a la entrada para colocar un trozo de papel en la pared.

_ Hola._ Me saludó._ Soy Angelina Johnson. ¿Te interesa el quidditch?

Su pregunta hizo que me brillasen los ojos. Adoraba volar. Era una de mis pasiones. Y en Salem no disponíamos de equipo de Quidditch.

_ ¡Me encanta!_ Exclamé, sin poder contener la emoción.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que aquella chica llevaba una insignia en la túnica, parecida a la que llevaban Hermione y… bueno, Regina. Sin embargo, en lugar de una ornamentada P, podía leerse claramente que se trataba de la capitana del equipo de quidditch. Y el color dejaba claro que se trataba de Gryffindor.

_ Puedes apuntarte si quieres._ Me dijo, señalando el papel que acababa de dejar pegado a la pared._ Necesitamos buenos cazadores.

Se despidió con la mano y entró al comedor. Yo me acerqué y anoté mi nombre el primero de la lista. Me ilusionaba pensar que eso me daba más posibilidades. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que junto al papel que Angelina había colocado, había otro, que parecía ajustado milimétricamente a la pared, escrito con letra extremadamente pulcra.

 _Inscripciones para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin_

 _Regina Mills, capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, solicita a los miembros de su casa que se presenten a las pruebas del equipo. Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión a miembros de la casa que no consideremos aptos por motivos ajenos al deporte. Disponemos de una vacante para el puesto de buscador. Tened un buen día._

_ ¿Pero también es capitana de Quidditch?_ Pregunté en voz alta.

_ Sí, y de las buenas, por lo que he visto._ Pegué un bote al escuchar a Hermione, pues no me la esperaba.

_ ¡Avisa antes de hacer eso!_ Le espeté.

_ Estás pensando inscribirte en las pruebas, por lo que veo._ Se cruzó de brazos.

_ Pues claro. Me encanta el Quidditch._ Reconocí. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Como quieras. De verdad que no lo entiendo._ Dijo, suspirando._ Ya tienes bastante con tener que ponerte al día, ¿No crees? El nivel aquí es más alto que en Salem. No tienes tiempo para entrenamientos, Emma.

_ Hermione. Aunque te parezca lo contrario, no soy tonta._ Le dije, suspirando._ Sólo dame una semana, ¿Vale?

Ella me miró con algo de reproche, y finalmente me sonrió. Parecía que me entendía un tanto. Aunque me moría de ganas de conocer a sus amigos. Tenían pinta de ser los que me apoyarían con mi decisión.

_ Pero si te eligen… procura que Regina no te deje tonta con una Bludger, ¿Vale?

_ ¿La princesita es golpeadora?_ Pregunté, abriendo mucho los ojos.

_ Así es._ Dijo Hermione._ Ella y su hermana, Zelena, solían ser un equipo imbatible. Batieron el record de jugadores enviados a la enfermería tres años seguidos.

Tragué saliva mientras entraba al comedor. Quizá me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban. La verdad, me costaba imaginarme a Regina con un bate entre las manos. Pero Hermione parecía convencida de lo que decía. Aunque… al menos, su hermana Zelena no estaba ya en el equipo.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_ La voz, aniñada e infantil de aquel chico me ponía de los nervios._ ¡Yo soy el buscador de Slytherin!

_ Draco…_ Dije, con voz muy pausada._ Creo que ambos sabemos que entraste en el equipo por una única razón. Una bien distinta al talento.

Mi voz, helada, consiguió, milagrosamente, que aquel muchacho se callase. Él no me intimidaba, y mucho menos lo hacían sus amigotes tras él como guardaespaldas. Yo contaba con Pansy y con Millicent si la cosa se torcía.

_ Y aunque aprecio mucho la escoba que me regalaste…_ Proseguí._ Ahora que Flint no está en el equipo, soy yo la que toma las decisiones, y no soy tan fácil de convencer. Tras la marcha de mi hermana y de Flint, el equipo requiere mejoras. Y eres un lastre que nos ha hecho perder ya varios años.

_ Mi padre…

_ Tu padre llegó tarde a la última reunión con el mío, Draco._ Le dije, alzando una ceja._ Al señor Gold no le gustan los retrasos. Y si no te importa… me gustaría desayunar.

Draco hizo un aspaviento y finalmente se dio la vuelta para irse. Me senté de nuevo a la mesa y Pansy lo hizo a mi lado.

_ Y yo que pensaba que ibas a saltar a defender a tu novio._ Le dije, con una sonrisa irónica.

_ Draco no es mi novio._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Parecía molesta._ Yo tengo claras mis lealtades.

_ Tranquila Pansy… eso ya lo sé._ Le dije, con tono de voz más bajo._ No quería molestarte.

_ No pasa nada…_ Suspiró, cogiendo un trozo de pastel. ¿Qué le pasaba?

 _Hermione Granger_

Después de desayunar, teníamos clase de pociones. Emma seguía completamente perdida en Hogwarts, pero recordaba lo que era eso. A fin de cuentas si no la guiaba bien podía termina conociendo a un perro de tres cabezas. Las mazmorras era uno de los lugares de más fácil acceso, pues bastaba con seguir bajando, incluso cuando las escaleras iban cambiando de lugar. Sin embargo, lo que a mí me preocupaba era otra cosa. Estaba segura de que Emma iba a tener grandes problemas con el profesor Snape. Ya tenía fijación a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. Y Emma era precisamente lo que él buscaba para hacer que la casa perdiese muchos, pero muchísimos puntos.

_ Procura comportarte, ¿Vale?_ Le espeté, mientras entraba tras ella. Éramos de las primeras en llegar. Sólo Regina y sus amigas nos habían adelantado. Cómo odiaba a aquella chica.


	3. Confrontación

**Kykyo, ya sabes lo que siempre digo. Cuestión de paciencia con todos los fics que llevo.**

 **gencastrom09, sí, es divertida... a la par que sexy.**

 **azulclasico, sí que tiene experiencia, y es una suerte, porque Emma es el mayor desastre.**

 **Pervica, habrá acción, mucho drama... muchos romances... corazoncitos rotos. Habrá un poco de todo.**

 **Love... nunca subestimes a Emma, puede sorprender.**

 **Vivi... cualquier crossover es posible si tienes los arrestos y la imaginación necesarios.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

¿Quién había tenido la genial idea de dar clase en unas mazmorras? Hacía un frío atroz, y la verdad es que apenas había podido ver por los pasillos. No llevaba luz a aquella habitación, y las antorchas sólo caldeaban el ambiente. Supongo que era una suerte estar en donde estábamos. En Salem probablemente el calor nos hubiese terminado por quemar allí dentro. Había traído mi caldero de peltre y estaba revisando el libro del curso. ¿Os cuento un secreto? Soy un hacha en pociones.

No lo parece, lo sé. Y de hecho ni tan siquiera es lo que más me gusta de la magia. Pero sí que he practicado, y mucho. ¿El motivo? Es lo único que podía mostrar a mi madre en vacaciones. Y ella estaba entusiasmada por la idea de ver lo que podía hacer. Además, pociones era la disciplina estrella en Salem.

Así que… a pesar del resentimiento general, para mí el filtro de muertos en vida era más fácil de preparar que un potaje de verduras. Incluso me dedicaba a tararear una vieja canción mientras me dedicaba a añadir los ingredientes. Pero entonces, repentinamente, la cosa cambió.

Mi mirada se cruzó con una pareja de ojos color chocolate. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí un impulso furibundo. Y esa vocecita, esa vocecita competitiva e imperativa, pareció gritar dentro de mí. "Tengo que acabar antes que ella."

La competitividad era algo que había heredado de mi padre, que desde que había jugado al béisbol de niño parecía creer que la victoria era lo único importante. Y mientras echaba las espinas de erizo y removía, me dije que no iba a permitir que Regina me dejase en mal lugar otra vez.

 _Regina Mills_

Empezaba a odiar sinceramente a aquella niñata. La forma en la que me había mirado, competitiva. ¿Creía que podía preparar una poción mejor que yo? Ya le enseñaría yo lo que era el esfuerzo y la dedicación. Aquella chica despertaba en mí un impulso completamente inmaduro que no soportaba. En cualquier caso, para cuando quise darme cuenta, el resto de la clase sólo nos miraba a ambas.

_ ¡Está lista!_ Dijimos a la vez.

Nos mirábamos fijamente, mientras el profesor Snape se acercaba para realizar su veredicto. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Estaba claro que mi poción tenía que ser mejor que la suya. El profesor se acercó y comprobó ambas, primero con observación, y después con la varita.

_ Qué puedo decir._ Dijo, manteniéndose frío._ Dos resultados perfectos.

¿Dos resultados perfectos? ¡No! No podía ser que esa chiquilla hubiese hecho una poción igual de buena que la mía. ¡Era un ultraje!

_ Señorita Mills. Gana usted cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por su trabajo. Un resultado impoluto, como siempre._ Dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y yo?_ La voz de Emma sonaba algo tensa.

_ ¿Acaso pretende que la premie por copiar, señorita Swan?_ La voz de Snape sonó seca en el ambiente._ ¿Cree que no he visto cómo mantenía la mirada fija en la señorita Mills? Pierde usted diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y le aconsejaría que mantuviese la boca cerrada si no desea que sean más.

 _Emma Swan_

En mi vida me había sentido tan ofendida como en aquel momento. ¿Copiar? ¿De Regina, además? Es cierto que no contesté al profesor, pero lo que sí hice fue salir de aula sin decir nada más. Si me quería quitar cien puntos de la casa me daba igual. Después de eso estaba claro que no me iba a caer bien nunca el profesor de pociones. Ahora teníamos clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no pensaba volver a hacer el ridículo.

Cuando nos sentamos, el profesor se presentó a sí mismo como Remus Lupin. Nos dijo que en la clase de hoy, y dado que era nuevo, quería comprobar el nivel medio de la clase, y que, por tanto, nos batiríamos en duelo. Genial, nunca me he batido en duelo. Es genial que te humillen dos veces el primer día.

_ ¿Preparada, Swan?_ Me giré para toparme cara a cara con Regina.

_ ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera retarte a ti?_ Le pregunté. Regina alzó una ceja.

_ ¿Asustada, Swan?_ Preguntó, con una sonrisa.

_ Más quisieras._ Le dije, como desafío.

Lo cual tenía su gracia, porque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a vencer en un duelo, y mientras dábamos los pasos requeridos y adoptábamos la posición, me sentía completamente fuera de sitio. Regina me hizo un gesto con la varita, burlándose, y yo la alcé, furiosa.

_ ¡Expelliarmus!_ Exclamé, apuntando directamente a la mano de Regina.

Ella, sin embargo, hizo un rápido gesto con la varita y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, hizo que la mía saliese despedida, para luego envolverme en una cuerda con otro de sus gestos, y hacerme caer al suelo, petrificada, con un par más. Hubo aplausos. Yo en parte agradecí que me hubiese petrificado, porque de no estarlo, la habría llamado de todo. Se acercó a mí, y me susurró al oído.

_ Quizá hayas tenido un golpe de suerte… pero al final, todo queda donde debe estar._ Regina se rio en mi oído._ Un sangre sucia… es un sangre sucia.

Se levantó, recibiendo los ánimos de sus amigas. Cuando me despetrificaron me senté en mi sitio tomando apuntes en silencio. Afortunadamente esa era la última clase del día que nos tocaba con Slytherin. De lo contrario la cabeza terminaría por explotarme.

 _Regina Mills_

Acababa de anochecer, y lo que quedaba del equipo del año pasado y yo esperábamos en el campo. Las pruebas para el equipo eran algo serio. Y aunque Draco volvía a presentarse tenía claro que no iba a dejar que volviese. Un nuevo buscador y golpeador. Para mí lo más importante era lo segundo, aunque la gente pensase lo contrario. Necesitaba una buena compenetración con mis compañeros de equipo. Pocos se habían presentado, pero lo prefería así, menos problemas.

Aunque, quizá no me lo pensé demasiado bien. Todos los que se habían presentado para el puesto de golpeador habían resultado ser francamente desastrosos. Temía que iba a tener que seleccionar a alguien personalmente, cuando una chica rubia se adelantó.

_ Supongo que me toca ya._ Dijo, con una sonrisa._ Aunque nos lo podemos ahorrar. Deberías estar loca para escoger a cualquiera de las otras.

_ Debería estar loca para escogerte sin verte jugar._ Le dije, alzando una ceja._ Tu nombre, por favor.

_ Mi nombre es Mallory Dragonheart._ Dijo, haciendo una floritura._ ¿Cumplo con tus requisitos ajenos al deporte?

Asentí, lentamente. La familia Dragonheart venía desde los tiempos medievales. Ni un solo miembro muggle desde ese tiempo. E incluso se comentaba que varias generaciones atrás habían matado a varios niños por nacer Squibs. Decididamente, era alguien comprometido con la causa.

Se elevó por los aires y cogió el bate. Soltaron las bludgers y yo se las fui lanzando según me venían. Había unos muñecos de paja colocados a lo largo del estadio. Uno por uno, los fue tirando todos, sin excepción. Era una profesional. Descendió de la escoba y yo tosí, sonoramente.

_ Muy bien, estás en el equipo. Entrenamos Lunes y Miércoles.

_ Muchas gracias, capitana._ Me dijo, con tono teatral.

La elección para buscador había sido bastante más sencilla. Sólo se había presentado una chica, Lucrezia. Se subió a la escoba y yo probé lanzando unas pelotas de golf. Confieso que me sorprendió su capacidad de reacción. Casi daba la impresión de que podía ver como si estuviésemos a mediodía.

_ Vale… tienes nivel. Desde luego más que Malfoy._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

_ ¿Qué más dará?_ Apartó la mirada. Noté un fuerte acento italiano._ Palmaron. Pero por sí te lo preguntas, sí, eran magos.

_ ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo que no me cuentas?_ Le pregunté, acercándome.

_ Porque lo hay._ Sonrió._ Y sé que si te lo contase, no te gustaría. Pero hay algo más importante que eso.

_ ¿El qué?_ Le pregunté.

_ Si me escoges te haré ganar todos los partidos._ Sonrió.

_ Está bien. Ya sabes dónde encontrar el uniforme._ Le dije, de mala gana.

 _Emma Swan_

Se había reunido un tumulto en el estadio. Era una suerte que el equipo de Slytherin hubiese salido a tiempo, porque había un montón de gente en mitad del estadio. Alumnos de todos los cursos. Desde luego, había competencia de sobra para la prueba. Yo, sin embargo, me puse a la cola y esperé mi turno. Fui observando uno por uno a todos los cazadores que probaban suerte. La verdad es que Ron, el guardián, no se lo ponía precisamente fácil a los candidatos. Finalmente fue mi turno.

Finalmente conocía al chico del que Hermione no paraba de hablar. La verdad es que no parecía precisamente tan desastre como ella decía. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Pues en las gradas, juzgándome por presentarme a las pruebas a pesar de todo. Pero no podía perder semejante ocasión.

Casi notaba mi barredora 8 temblar de emoción mientras se elevaba por encima de la multitud. Y entonces, una conocida sensación recorrió mi espalda. Ante la mirada de todos, y aunque no se nos había pedido, di un par de vueltas al estadio para calentar. Angelina alzó una ceja, pero me pasó la quaffle sin hacer más preguntas.

_ Cinco tiros, Emma._ Me dijo._ Hasta ahora nadie ha pasado de dos.

Lo que significaba que tenía que acertar al menos tres de los cinco tiros que tenía que hacer. Nada complicado y sin presión. Pero a pesar de todo, si no fuese difícil, ¿Qué sentido tendría? Lancé la quaffle al aro de la izquierda.

Ron hizo una cabriola desde el aro opuesto y me la devolvió con la brocha de su escoba. De acuerdo… estaba siendo demasiado lenta. Eso era innegable. Lancé otro tiro, esta vez al aro centra, y Ron lo desvió. Una chica pelirroja lo cogió al vuelo y me lo pasó.

De acuerdo… tenía que concentrarme. No podía seguir fallando. Un solo tiro errado más y estaría fuera. Cerré los ojos y me centré. Ron estaba en el aro de la derecha. Hice un amago, fingiendo que lanzaba al central, y cuando se elevó, giré el brazo y disparé directamente hacia el izquierdo.

¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, puesto que nadie lo había dicho. Pero notaba la emoción llenando mis dedos mientras me entregaban la quaffle. Sí, podía hacerlo. Esta vez fingí el amago, y realmente disparé al aro central, provocando que Ron buscase el izquierdo. ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor!

Vale… el golpe de gracia. Pero… ¿Qué hacer? Un amago ya no me bastaba para asegurar el acierto. Necesitaba otra cosa… algo inesperado… algo absurdo. Como lanzar la quaffle por los aires y elevarme tras ella, dándole un golpe de efecto más propio del vóley que del quidditch.

¡30 puntos para Gryffindor! Y el público enloquece. Y esta vez, de verdad, no sólo en mi cabeza. Aquel tiro hizo que todos se volviesen locos. Estaba escuchando a los miembros del equipo gritar que tenía que ser yo. Y yo me estaba poniendo como un tomate.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Ya era oficial, me había convertido en la tercera cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, junto con la capitana y una chica muy amable llamada Ginny Weasley. Los gemelos me habían caído muy bien, y aquel chico, Harry, también. Su nombre me sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de qué. En cualquier caso, estaba comiéndome un buen plato de bacon corroe arterias para desayunar, cuando los pasos bien marcados de Regina Mills me hicieron elevar el rostro para mirarla.

_ Señorita Swan._ Me dijo, mirándome._ He venido a advertirle.

_ ¿Advertirme?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Ha pasado de ser una leve molestia a convertirse en un verdadero incordio._ Pansy, tras ella, asintió._ De modo que le agradecería que dejase de molestarme.

_ ¿O qué?_ Le pregunté, encarándola.

_ Swan… créame. No le gustaría encontrarme molesta de verdad.

Y dicho esto, dio la vuelta y se fue sin mediar otra palabra.


	4. Otra magia

**De verdad que le tenía muchas ganas a este fic. Pero... demasiadas cosas que atender. No quiero sonar insensible, pero me muero por terminar alguno para agilizar el resto.**

 **Kykyo, no sé a qué te refieres con Manchada, me lo tendrás que explicar.**

 **Love, pies de plomo va a ser poco, créeme. Cuando te metes en el camino de Regina...**

 **Pervinca, no te preocupes, que ya caerá explosividad por otro lado.**

 **dcromeor, no te preocupes. Todo se terminará en su momento.**

 **Vivi, no temas... Emma acertará donde importa.**

 **Fanclere... Obviamente Regina tenía que estar en Slytherin, ¿Dónde si no? Habrá que esperar un poco para el partido, pero llegará. Gracias por promocionar el fic**

 **Yo también amo el fic, SwanQueen108. Adoro mis ideas salidas de la nada xD.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

Cada vez odiaba más a Regina Mills. En las semanas que se habían sucedido me había demostrado una y otra vez que, excepto en pociones, era superior a mí en todas las asignaturas. No es que me importase ser una segundona. Nunca había sido la primera de la clase ni nada por el estilo. Pero lo cierto es que las continuas pullas de la prefecta de Slytherin la ponían muy nerviosa. Pero no le fastidiaría aquella noche.

La noche de Halloween, y la fiesta de disfraces en el castillo, iba a ser divertida. No dejaría que Regina Mills se lo estropease. El tema de aquel año era el carnaval veneciano. Me había teñido de pelirrojo y estaba eligiendo una bonita máscara que ocultase mi identidad. No era muy fan de los vestidos, pero lo cierto es que respetaba esas tradiciones.

Y haría lo que fuese por comer un buen trozo de pastel bien dulce. Porque soy una golosa, eso es un hecho y no va a cambiar por mucho que intente retenerme con los dulces. Extrañaba las golosinas americanas. Pero lo que tenían al otro lado del charco tampoco estaba nada mal.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

Habría quien pensase que las mágicas extensiones de Regina se peinaban solas. Pero lo cierto es que yo sabía que no. Era yo la que solía hacerlo. No porque Regina me obligase, ni nada por el estilo. Mis intenciones eran otras. Para mí estar tan cerca de esa melena me bastaba para considerar que mi día estaba completo. Le hice un elaborado moño y ella se ajustó su vestido esmeralda y se puso su máscara. Estaba imponente. Yo a su lado, vestida de un verde más apagado y sólo con una máscara común, parecía un adefesio. Aunque, reconozcámoslo. Todo el mundo parecía insignificante comparada con Regina.

 _Emma Swan_

Hermione se había quedado en el dormitorio, al parecer ocupada con estudiar para los exámenes… para los cuales aún faltaban meses. Mientras bajaba escaleras abajo, me percataba de que resultaba imposible darme cuenta de quiénes eran las personas con las que me encontraba. Quizá fuese un encantamiento parte de las máscaras, pero nadie pareció reconocerme a mí tampoco. Mientras me desplazaba hacia el comedor, nadie me saludó.

Tomé un trozo de pastel y me lo llevé a los labios. Dulce, dulce como sólo los dulces de este lado del charco lo eran. El sabor de la calabaza en los dulces me era extraño. A veces esperaba con ansias la llegada de las navidades para volver a ver a mis padres y a mis amigos. Pero otras me encontraba fascinada por Hogwarts… y por otras cosas… como la chica que acababa de entrar en el comedor. Vestida de verde esmeralda y con un elaborado moño. Sus ojos color chocolate me dejaron paralizada por un instante. Los notaba familiares, pero a la vez… distintos.

Esa extraña dicotomía llamó mi atención y provocó que me acercase a ella. La dama de verde no se percató de mi presencia, mientras sostenía una manzana de caramelo. Parecía dudar.

 _Regina Mills_

No era muy fan de los dulces, pero las manzanas de caramelo eran una debilidad para mí. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con esa magnífica fruta, a decir verdad. Y por eso estaba dudando. A fin de cuentas, si me comía ese dulce recubrimiento de caramelo nadie lo sabría. Salvo yo. Pero no pasaría nada por que probase un poco. Estaba a punto de dar un bocado a la manzana cuando alguien me interrumpió.

Una chica pelirroja, ataviada con un vestido del color de la sangre. Había algo familiar en ella, pero no veía de qué se trataba. Ella me hizo una leve reverencia, y yo la imité, dejando la manzana junto al resto.

_ ¿Me concede este baile?_ Preguntó

Podía sentir el magnetismo en el aire, envolviéndonos por completo. No sabía quién era ella, pero lo cierto es que podía sentir cómo las chispas saltaban en el aire cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos. Y sabía que perder aquella oportunidad, sería algo que lamentaría.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

El verde de mi vestido podría haberse contagiado a mi piel. ¿Quién era aquella maldita zorra? ¿Cómo se atrevía a bailar con MI Regina? Me senté, con la mirada fija en ellas, y cogí una rana de chocolate que había sobre la mesa y me la metí en la boca.

Iba a encontrar a esa guarrilla pelirroja… y la iba a asesinar con mis propias manos. Hubo una leve explosión en un bol que había a mi izquierda, y los bombones, semifundidos, se esparcieron por toda la sala. Pero ni mi ataque de magia incontrolable fue capaz de detener el baile de Regina con aquella mujer. Ese baile íntimo que era cada vez más cercano.

 _?_

Las compras de Halloween eran siempre un asunto completo, incluso para los magos. O al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Notaba la adrenalina fluir por mi sangre. Había estado esperando durante horas, mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Por un lado me encontraba la librería, y por el otro, un bar. Yo sabía que entre ambos estaba el caldero chorreante, aunque fuese imposible divisarlo para mi mirada. En un pestañeo apareció una mujer regordeta corriendo aceleradamente.

Yo me lancé contra ella y se escuchó un sonido metálico cuando apreté la pistola contra su abdomen. La mujer se heló por completo, supongo que porque se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto. Habían sido semanas de espera, pero finalmente había encontrado a una bruja lo bastante despistada como para dejarse ver.

_ Tira la varita al suelo._ Dije, con voz fría._ O te mato aquí mismo.

Se escuchó un sonido de caída y pisé aquel trozo de madera infernal, partiéndolo en dos. Sentí un curioso placer mientras lo hacía.

_ Ahora usted y yo nos vamos a hacer un bonito viaje a escocia.

 _Emma Swan_

La noche era mágica. Las velas que volaban por el comedor nos marcaban el ritmo. Nunca había viviendo una noche como aquella. La música lenta me incitó a pegar mi cuerpo al de mi pareja. Por un segundo me preocupó que me rechazara, pero ella no lo hizo, y nuestro baile empezó a volverse más íntimo. Desconocía quién era aquella chica, pero sentía la química flotar en el aire

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, envueltos en un chispazo. Sentía electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Repentinamente el tiempo pareció detenerse. La música desapareció por completo. Nos detuvimos observándonos. Y el labio de aquella mujer me llamó.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras me acercaba, y nos dimos un beso casto, honesto. Había sentido un tipo de magia distinto en aquel momento mientras nos separábamos. La gente ya se estaba retirando, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y que, al menos para mí, había sido mágico.

_ Quiero verte mañana… al anochecer… en el salón de los trofeos._ Me susurró.

 _Regina Mills_

No entendía lo que había sucedido. El furor que había experimentado no había sido natural el mí. Había hecho las pruebas para todos los filtros de amor posibles. Y habían dado negativo. No me habían drogado. Lo que significaba que debía acudir a la cita. Y eso me hacía sentirme nerviosa. Nunca me había enamorado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que me había ocurrido aquella noche. Pansy estaba muerta de celos, y lo sabía, pero no estaba de humor para combatir los celos con esa chica que ya sabía desde hacía años que fantaseaba conmigo.

 _Emma Swan_

Estaba sintiéndome aturullada, feliz por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a entender. Aquella chica había sido especial. Me sentía rara, y había pasado todo el día preparándome. La verdad es que mi cita con mi chica misteriosa me hacía pensar que empezaba a encajar de verdad en Hogwarts. Me había alisado el pelo y me había acordado de ajustarme bien la corbata.

 _?_

Lo cierto es que atravesar un muro era algo que me daba bastante miedo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una treta, pero la verdad es que no. Llegamos a la estación, y el viaje en tren fue extraño. Cuando llegamos al pueblo de Hogsmeade, golpeé a la mujer en la cabeza y la dejé desmayarse. Lo cierto es que un muggle en un pueblo como aquel desentonaba. Pero por suerte todo el mundo parecía ignorarme. Mi vista se alzó y vi lo que a simple vista parecía un montón de escombros en la lejanía. De mi bolso saqué unas gafas y me las ajusté. El montón de escombros se convirtió al instante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Al final, la ciencia había probado ser capaz de vencer a la magia. Los magos bajaban su guardia, incapaces de ver que, al final, el estancarse les llevaría a la extinción, ellos me habían arrebatado lo que más quería, y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo con ellos.

Estuve un buen rato usando la ganzúa antes de poder abrir las verjas coronadas por cerdos alados de la entrada. Pero, finalmente, cedieron y pude llegar a los terrenos. Lo cierto es que tenía un mapa del castillo, pero eso no me garantizaba el éxito. Era una estructura cambiante y debo admitir que eso me asustaba un poco.

Mi siguiente objetivo pasaba por llegar a la lavandería y robar un uniforme que, esperaba, nadie echase en falta. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

 _Regina Mills_

Mis pasos, impacientes, resonaban mientras golpeaba el suelo con el tacón. No dejaba de pensar en esa chica. Llegaba tarde. Era un rasgo muy poco atractivo en una mujer, a mi juicio, al menos. Me gustaba que las cosas se produjeran al ritmo adecuado… y hacía dos minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos que el sol había caído. Ya era de noche y mi cita no había llegado. Durante un segundo tuve un amago de sonrisa que no tardó en esfumarse al percatarme de que quién atravesaba la puerta del salón de los trofeos era Emma Swan, y no mi cita. Eso no ayudó a mejorar mi humor, desde luego.

_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ Pregunté, furiosa de que su existencia entorpeciese mis planes.

_ Pues he quedado con alguien._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fríamente.

_ Pues da la casualidad de que yo también he quedado con alguien, señorita Swan._ Alcé una ceja._ De modo que le agradecería que se marchase. Es evidente que la cita que yo pueda tener es más importante que la suya.

_ Lo siento pero no. He quedado con una chica, y voy a esperarla._ Dijo, cruzándose de brazos._ Cuando llegue mi cita me iré.

Alcé una ceja y miré a mi adversaria con desgana, tomando asiento una vez más. Emma se tomó la licencia de sentarse a mi lado, y nos quedamos allí, en silencio. Pasó más de media hora antes de que ninguna de las dos se decidiese a hablar. Emma fue la primera en hacerlo.

_ Pues parece que nos han dejado plantadas.

_ A mí nadie me planta._ Dije, decidida._ No se atreverían.

_ Pues claro que no, princesita._ Dijo Emma, con voz aguda._ ¿A quién esperas tú?

_ A una chica que conocí ayer, en la fiesta._ Reconocí.

_ ¿Le dijiste a una chica que se reuniese contigo en el salón de los trofeos?_ Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_ Sí… a una chica que…

Ambas cruzamos la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que, irremediablemente, habíamos alcanzado la misma oscura y horrorosa conclusión. Sentí la llegada de una arcada, pero fui lo bastante fuerte como para mantener la entereza.

_ Pues besas bien para ser tan estirada…_ Todo aquello parecía estarlo divirtiendo muchísimo, porque Emma tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Alcé la vista y le dediqué una mirada asesina. Iba a matar a aquella chiquilla. Le arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos si era necesario. Aunque la idea de estamparle una bludger en la cara y partírsela en pedazos tendría que servir por el momento. Creo que no había estado tan enfadada en toda mi vida.


	5. Tormenta emocional

**Kykyo... lo visto es el principio de una serie de catastróficas desdichas.**

 **Fanclere... nuestro personaje misterioso tendrá que esperar un poco más porque, confieso en este capítulo no tenía ganas de que apareciera. Tenía otras prioridades como... EJEM Emma y Regina. Y no me culpes a mí de no haber reaccionado como debías. Mis fics venían con aviso.**

 **SwanQueen108... No te haces una idea de lo problemática que es Emma Swan.**

 **Shana... no, no es Killian. Paso de meter a Killian, no se lo merece.**

 **Waji... no sé que os ha hecho pensar que es Killian. No sé... tendrá Regina que ver... no tendrá... nunca se sabe.**

 **dcromeor, aún te queda para ver quién es... pero tenemos otras sorpresas mejores a mi idea.**

 **franchiulla... sinceramente, espero no tener que hacer esperar tanto las próximas veces ^^. No sé, Regina se resiste en la red.**

 **Ale, confieso que lo de las pruebas tuvo su miga. Sabía como entrenaba Harry pero... nunca se dijo cómo entrenaba un golpeador. Me lo he inventado un poco bastante.**

 **Love, que bien lo sabes. Emma no sabe dónde se mete.**

* * *

 _Emma Swan_

El primer partido de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, estaba a punto de empezar. Yo llevaba mi nueva túnica escarlata con cierto temor. Había repasado todas las jugadas, y lo cierto es que a la hora del desayuno había estado relajada, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa con la que Regina se me había acercado aquella mañana y me había preguntado si había hecho testamento, diciéndome que me haría falta. No sonaba a una broma cruel más que una amenaza real. Por alguna razón no me costaba en absoluto imaginarla dándome una paliza hasta la muerte o usando su magia para torturarme hasta perder la cabeza. Me costaba escuchar la voz de Angelina mientras daba órdenes.

_ Calma._ Me dijo una voz.

Me giré y me encontré con Harry. Para él era fácil. A fin de cuentas, como buscador, su trabajo consistía en buscar algo. Sí, era un trabajo duro, pero en mi experiencia los golpeadores solían ignorarlos a excepción de los momentos en los cuales iban tras la diminuta pelota dorada.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Entonces, ¿Está todo claro?_ Pregunté, observando a mi equipo.

Llevaba una media hora señalando jugadas en una pizarra. Había cinco pares de ojos mirándome mientras explicaba los movimientos. Lucrezia, en cambio, se había estado pintando las uñas. Si no fuese buscadora le había dado en la cabeza por el bate.

Lo cierto es que la había visto más interesada en cómo le quedaba la túnica de quidditch que en conseguir darlo todo en el campo. Pero sabía que tenía una vista excepcional. En los entrenamientos no había dejado de despuntar. Era un hacha, eso no era cierto.

_ ¿Y sobre esa sangre sucia?_ La voz de Mallory sonaba cargada de deseo._ ¿Puedo destrozarle la cabeza?

_ No._ Dije, pragmática._ Emma es cosa mía. ¿Alguna pregunta?

_ No, capitán._ Dijeron cinco voces al unísono. Lucrezia lo dijo, pero algo descoordinada.

Confieso que mi confianza en aquella dama descendía a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Esperaba que hiciera un gran trabajo, porque de lo contrario la iba a expulsar del equipo en menos de lo que se dice "negada". Estaba a punto de salir, cuando me encontré con Pansy en el pasillo.

_ Venía a desearte buena suerte, Gina._ Dijo, mirándome. Llevaba la bufanda del equipo y un banderín en el que se leía "Viva nuestra reina Mills".

_ No me hace falta, pero gracias._ Dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa que me estaba dedicando._ Nos vemos en la fiesta de la victoria.

No tenía la menor duda de que íbamos a ganar. Tenía al mejor equipo posible y Gryffindor… bueno… eran Gryffindor. Sus cazadoras eran un atajo de traidoras a la sangre, su guardián se derrumbaba cuando canturreaban una canción en su compra, sus golpeadores eran indistinguibles, y su buscador y capitán era un cara rajada.

 _Emma Swan_

Mi primer partido de quidditch. La emoción por subir una vez más a la escoba, y luchar esta vez por un equipo que parecía apreciarme por mis habilidades. Hermione hizo acto de presencia, Esperaba que no siguiese enfadada por haberme inscrito. Estaba claro que eso era algo que jamás le había gustado. Pero tras dar un fuerte abrazo a Harry y Ron se acercó, y me dio uno a mí.

_ Intenta que no te rompan ningún hueso, ¿Vale?_ Me pidió, sonriendo.

Admito que me sorprendí un poco cuando noté ese cálido abrazo. No podría decir con exactitud cuando había pasado, pero Hermione había pasado de ser la prefecta pesada que me presionara para estudiar a ser la mejor amiga que tenía en Hogwarts.

_ Te prometo que sobreviviré._ Le dije, no del todo convencida.

Cuando nos dirigimos al estadio nos colocamos cara a cara con el equipo rival, formando un círculo. Los capitanes, Angelina y Regina, se adelantaron para darse la mano. No pude evitar el leve quejido que escuché por parte de Angelina cuando Regina le apretó la mano con demasiada fuerza.

Nos subimos a las escobas y nos colocamos en posición. No podía moverme mientras las pelotas siguiesen en el arcón. Notaba mis manos temblar mientras me sujetaba a la escoba. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Regina, que despedían un brillo maléfico.

Sin embargo, cuando Angelina me pasó la quaffle me centré en el juego y decidí olvidarme de Regina por el momento. Tenía que centrarme en marcar tantos.

 _Lucrezia_

Era un día claro y el sol se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo en circunstancias como aquella, lo cierto es que yo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Mi oído portentoso entraba en acción. Resultaba difícil distinguir los sonidos cuando tantos se entremezclaban. Pero lo cierto es que después de unos treinta minutos ya empezaba a escuchar el lejano aleteo entre los gritos de la afición y los movimientos de los jugadores cortando el aire.

He de admitirlo, dudaba que ningún otro buscador dependiese de su oído para jugar. Yo, sin embargo, aprovechaba lo que consideraba que era mejor para mí. Aún con los ojos cerrados me incliné sobre la escoba, en dirección hacia aquella pequeña esfera alada.

 _Regina Mills_

Debía llevar al menos diez minutos persiguiendo a una bludger. Se supone que mi oficio era evitar que dieran a mis jugadores, pero lo cierto es que para mí golpear a los otros solía ser la prioridad. Zelena solía ocuparse de proteger a los nuestros cuando jugábamos juntas, pero ahora, eso recaía sobre Mallory, y aún no funcionábamos como una maquinaria bien engrasada.

Emma llevaba la quaffle en la mano. Era el momento perfecto. La Bludger quedó al alcance y la golpeé con el bate con todas mis fuerzas. La pelota se resistió, pero finalmente salió disparada y dio a Emma en todo el brazo. No solía disparar con tanta fuerza, pero aquello era personal.

 _Emma Swan_

Sonó un crujido cuando aquella bola de acero, tan parecida a una bala de cañón, golpeó mi brazo derecho. Lancé un grito y literalmente me pareció ver estrellas en mi campo de visión. La quaffle se escurrió por mi brazo y pude ver una mancha verde dirigirse hacia ella. Sentía que me desplomaba. Me sujeté como pude con el brazo izquierdo a la escoba, deslizándome hacia abajo. Por suerte, caer sobre la arena amortiguó mi caída. Pero no el inmenso dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

 _Lucrezia_

Extendí mi mano hacia la bola dorada que oía tan cerca de mí. Potter trató de embestirme, pero yo reaccioné a tiempo, dándole un envite que a punto estuvo de hacerle caer de la escoba. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras rozaba las alas de aquella esfera. Sólo abrí los ojos cuando escuché las palabras del comentarista.

_ ¡Lucrezia ha cogido la Snitch! ¡Slytherin gana!

Sonreí, aferrando la esfera con deleite. Regina iba a tener que tragarse sus palabras sobre mi pasividad con respecto al trabajo en equipo. Yo no necesitaba a nadie más para hacer mi trabajo, y lo había demostrado una vez y otra.

 _Emma Swan_

Empezaba a sentir que mi cabeza se iba a partir de dolor. Y lo peor es que, en mi borrosa visión de la realidad, aún podía distinguir otra bludger que venía directa, esta vez hacia mi cara. Bueno, al menos entonces el aspecto de mi cara correspondería al dolor que venía sintiendo. Sin embargo, en el último momento un bate se interpuso en el camino, y la Bludger se desvió. Pude enfocar a la dueña del bate, a Regina. Me desmayé con una sonrisa. Estaba convencida… le gustaba a la estirada.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?_ Mis ojos miraban fijamente a Mallory.

Se había excedido. Había lanzado una bludger directamente contra la cara de Emma después de que el partido ya hubiese terminado.

_ Quería cargarme a esa sangre sucia, ¿No era ese el plan?_ Preguntó, mirándome con desafío.

_ El plan era dejarla en la enfermería._ Dije, pragmática._ Por mucho que queramos no podemos ir matando alumnos, Mallory. Aunque su sangre sea tan sucia como el agua del lago.

_ Suenas como una blanda, Regina. ¿Acaso te gusta esa aberración?_ Me miró, como si se creyese que estaba por encima de mí. ¡Ilusa!

_ Sueno como alguien que busca llegar a convertirse en Ministra, Mallory._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Tú puedes continuar tu caza de muggles fuera del campo de juego. Pero mi historial es perfecto. Y si quieres mantenerte fuera del equipo, el tuyo también. ¿Has entendido?

_ Sí…_ Gruñó ella.

 _Emma Swan_

La cama de la enfermería era cómoda. Cuando abrí los ojos, era noche cerrada. Hermione dormitaba en una silla a mi lado. Se había quedado a esperar por mí. Pobrecita. Le pasé la mano por el brazo y ella despertó. Me miró y sonrió un poco.

_ La señora Pomfrey dice que estarás bien en una semana. ¿Adivina qué?

_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunté.

Traté de incorporarme, pero fue un error. Volví a ver estrellas cuando lo intenté. Decididamente, necesitaba reposar.

_ La profesora Mcgonagall ha decidido que como castigo por dejarte en ese estado, Regina tendrá que pasarte los apuntes y ayudarte a estudiar hasta que estés recuperada. De lo contrario constará en su expediente.

_ Supongo que avanzaré mucho con la ayuda de la número uno de la promoción._ Dije, con cierto retintín.

_ Eso duele, ¿Sabes?_ Me dijo Hermione, alzando una ceja.

_ Oh, no te ofendas, Herms. Sabes que no lo digo en serio. Si estoy donde estoy es gracias a ti.

_ Me encantará estar una semana de vacaciones, Swan.

 _Regina Mills_

Aquello era ridículo. Un castigo horrible e inhumano. ¿Cómo podían condenarme a mí, a Regina Mills, a educar a Emma Swan, la pordiosera y sangre sucia que probablemente se hubiese criado en una granja? Pensé en protestar, pero se me pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Draco Malfoy, y cómo recurría a su padre para todo. Mis padres eran gente poderosa e implacable. Pero quería defenderme por mí misma. Y si era necesario cumplir ese castigo, lo haría, a pesar de que no iba a disfrutarlo precisamente.

Llevaba mis libros y mis preciados apuntes. Había tenido que hacer dos copias. Por suerte, para mí la pluma nunca había sido un desafío. Entré en la enfermería con toda mi presencia y me dirigí directamente hacia la cama en la cual Emma parecía estar comiendo.

No pude evitar mostrar una mueca de asco al ver cómo Emma devoraba un muslo de pollo como un depredador en plena cacería. Estaba claro que no me equivocaba. La educación de aquella chica dejaba muchísimo que desear. Suspiré y di un fuerte golpe en la mesilla con mis libros.

_ Te he traído los apuntes, Swan._ Dije, con sequedad._ Por el bien de ambas, creo que sería conveniente que nos esforzáramos por hacer que esta relación de estudios fuese lo más… escueta posible.

_ Podrías sonreír un poco._ Dijo ella, mientras cogía un yogurt y lo abría con los dientes._ Ayudaría.

_ Personalmente…_ Dije, alzando una ceja._ No encuentro ningún motivo para sonreír.

_ ¿No te basta el reencontrarte con tu novia?

Era difícil contener el reflujo de furia que en aquel momento estaba naciendo en mi estómago. En aquel momento me moría de ganas de romperle el otro brazo.

_ Regina… no me pondría tan pesada si no supiera que te gustó._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Ella sonreía, cínica. Y lo peor, es que tenía razón. Aquel beso el día de máscaras había sido mágico. Me había sentido… bueno, no sabría describirlo. Pero me negaba a creer que sensaciones como aquella pudiesen venir de la mano de Emma Swan. Suspiré, y le dediqué mi mejor mirada, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

_ Emma… te agradecería mucho… que no hicieses esto más difícil de lo que ya es para mí.

No me gustaba pedir favores, y mucho menos a gente como ella. Pero me preocupaba cómo podía terminar todo si terminaba saliendo mi verdadera naturaleza.

_ Está bien. Me portaré bien, si tú haces lo mismo._ Dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Confieso que, dado lo infantil que siempre la había visto comportarse, aquello me sorprendió. Incluso se había limpiado la mano antes de extenderla. Yo la miré a los ojos, aún con ciertas dudas, pero finalmente, me atreví y se la estreché.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué me he perdido en la clase de historia de la magia?


	6. Oscuro como su cabello

**Kykyo, nuestra Regina es así, fuerte.**

 **Shana... no, lo siento pero te equivocas. Maléfica es mala mala mala, que conste.**

 **dcromeor... confieso que Greg, el todopoderoso amo de los guisantes amarillos... Habría sido una buena idea, pero ya había plan.**

 **Ale, lo mismo que dije arriba, Greg habría sido una buena elección, pero ya tenía planes. Me alegra que te guste.**

 **Fanclere... nuestra Regina es un poquito bruta cuando se pone el traje de quidditch, pero se le perdona por lo sexy que es... tranquila, que no ha matado a nadie, sólo heridos.**

 **PurpleWriter95, bienvenida y me alegro de que te guste ^^. Gracias por comentar en cada episodio.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ Entonces… ¿La cojo así?_ Preguntó, por enésima vez.

_ No, así no… Emma, eres un caso._ Dije, una vez más.

Con un gesto tranquilo y grácil repetí el movimiento del hechizo repulsor. Había que ser muy preciso, ya que de lo contrario, podía ser el propio mago el que saliese despedido hacia atrás, y lo último que quería era que Emma saliese despedida por la ventana y se cayese varios pisos abajo. Me pasaría años metida en aquella enfermería.

Por otro lado, he de admitir que me vi sorprendida por el buen comportamiento de Emma. Se esforzaba en aprender, y es cierto que era algo torpe, algo natural dada su condición, se esforzaba y terminar por adquirir los conocimientos. No era tan tonta como había pensado en un principio.

_ Estaba distraída con esos pensamientos, cuando Emma finalmente logró hacer el movimiento completo y me lanzó por los aires. Afortunadamente, caí sobre una cama que estaba libre y reboté. Caí suavemente una vez más.

Me puse en pie, mirando fijamente a Emma, que se había puesto roja como un tomate. Estaba claro que no había calculado demasiado bien el hechizo. Me incorporé y me puse en pie, dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba.

_ Bueno, supongo que hemos terminado por hoy._ Dije, mirándola.

Tenía los libros desordenados por toda la mesilla y la cama, de modo que, con un gesto de la varita, lo dejé todo en su lugar. Debía ser un horror tener que ordenar eso con un solo brazo.

_ Regina… lo cierto es que mañana me van a dar el alta._ Dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices cómo si fuese algo malo?_ Le pregunté.

Evidentemente para ella debía ser menester librarse de mí cuanto antes. A fin de cuentas yo suponía que esa era la razón por la que se esforzaba tanto en portarse bien… para que yo no le rompiese el otro brazo.

_ No me gusta la idea de dejar de repasar contigo._ Dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ Quizá los abrí más de la cuenta.

_ La verdad… nunca he ido tan bien… y eso que estoy en la enfermería._ Dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

_ Tal como digo… eres un caso._ Puse los ojos en blanco.

_ Pensé en proponerte seguir haciéndolo… pero es una tontería._ Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

_ Lo cierto es que me gusta terminar lo que empiezo.

No era capaz de reconocer que disfrutaba de su compañía. Ella era una sangre sucia, después de todo. No podíamos llevarnos bien. No debíamos hacerlo.

_ De nada servirá todo este trabajo si al final no consigo que apruebes._ Bufé, negando con la cabeza._ Supongo que tendré que ocuparme de ti.

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, y confieso que no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Era una chica vibrante, después de todo. Ojalá sus padres no fuesen muggles, pensé.

 _Tercera persona_

Minerva Mcgonagall no era muy fan de las nuevas incorporaciones a mitad de curso. Es cierto que el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era algo de todo menos constante. Pero aquella repentina carta del ministerio que les obligaba a destituir al profesor Binns y a sustituirlo por alguien nuevo. Nada le terminaba de encajar, en especial cuando, de la noche a la mañana, alguien había enviado una solicitud para la sustitución.

Minerva aún sentía cierto desapego ante la idea. Pero nadie más se había presentado a tiempo. Sólo la mujer con las iniciales M.K. La había citado para verse en el despacho del director aquella tarde. Y restaban unos segundos para la hora fijada. Iba a dar por hecho que la mujer llegaría tarde, cuando escuchó el sonido de los nudillos chocar contra la puerta.

_ Adelante._ Dijo, con voz trémula.

Lo cierto es que no tenía bien claro a quién iba a encontrarse, pero decididamente no esperaba a la mujer que se encontraba tras la puerta. La mujer, de aspecto joven, iba ataviada con una túnica negra, algo ceñida para la idea de la recta profesora Mcgonagall. Llevaba unas gafas de acero sobre sus ojos oscuros. Su pálida piel sujetaba una larga melena azabache.

_ Profesora Mcgonagall._ Saludó.

Fue entonces cuando Minerva se percató de las jóvenes que había tras la mujer. A una de ellas no le costó encontrarle rasgos comunes con la adulta. Su melena cobriza ocultaba, sin embargo, parte de sus facciones. Llevaba una varita en la mano, y algo en su sonrisa puso la carne de gallina a la profesora.

La otra acompañante, en cambio, parecía no tener el más mínimo parecido con las otras dos. Su piel era aún más pálida que la de las otras dos mujeres. De hecho, era la piel más pálida que Minerva había presencia a lo largo de su vida. Su cabello, del color del oro, estaba escrupulosamente ordenado en una larga trenza. Llevaba un vestido azul, bastante vistoso. Y en el cuello, un colgante ceñido en el que colgaba una pequeña "M". Parecía distraída mientras la mayor se sentaba.

_ Creía que iba a hablar con el director, profesora.

Minerva podía sentir la oleada de desprecio que aquella mujer sentía por ella a través de su muro de educación.

_ El profesor Dumbledore tiene una cita en este momento._ Dijo La subdirectora._ ¿Qué le dirían los profesores de Durmstrang a un visitante si preguntasen por su directa en este momento, señorita Karkarov?

_ Debo admitir que no le falta razón en ese planteamiento._ Dijo ella. Sonreía, pues aquello parecía divertirla._ Pero no se preocupe. En Durmstrang tenemos profesores suplentes. Confieso que para mí sería un honor dar clase hasta que encuentren un sustituto en el ilustre colegio Hogwarts.

_ ¿Qué materia suele enseñar, Directora?_ La vena de la sien de Minerva se estaba hinchando.

_ Artes oscuras._ Respondió la directora, con naturalidad._ No me llamaron Morgana para que enseñase Herbología, ¿No cree?

_ Me veo en la obligación de preguntarle, profesora, porque motivo ha venido usted misma a cubrir esta suplencia en lugar de su profesor de historia de la magia.

_ Con todo respeto, profesora Mcgonagall… mi profesor de Historia de la magia me advirtió con toda la amabilidad del mundo que preferiría saltar de nuestro barco en mar abierto antes que enseñar aquí.

_ ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar nuestra institución?_ Estalló Minerva, airada.

_ Tan sólo le transmito las palabras de mi subordinado, profesora._ Morgana no parecía alterarse en absoluto._ Y bien… si no hay más objeciones, me gustaría que mi hija diese clases aquí mientras dure mi suplencia.

Minerva no pudo verlo, pero lo cierto es que la joven de cabello castaño no pudo evitar bufar al escuchar a su madre. Ella amaba Durmstrang, entre otras cosas, por los beneficios que le daba ser hija de la directora. Y ahora tendría que quedarse en Hogwarts, no sabía cuanto tiempo.

_ Y supongo que a esta otra chica también._ Minerva miraba a la rubia.

Morgana se giró, como si acabase de dar cuenta de que la otra chica también estaba allí. Arqueó las cejas, un poco molesta. Es bien cierto que se había olvidado de ella. Había olvidado ordenarle que se quedase en el barco.

_ Supongo que puede acudir a un par de clases._ Dijo, finalmente, lanzando un suspiro.

_ En tal caso deberíamos proceder con la selección. ¿Señorita… Karkarov, podría recoger el sombrero del estante?

_ Astoreth… haz lo que pide._ Dijo Morgana, con calma.

La adolescente se puso en pie, y estaba aún a dos pasos del sobrero cuando este lanzó un grito que retumbó por toda la habitación.

_ ¡SLYTHERIN!_ exclamó el objeto. Astoreth retrocedió un poco, pero finalmente se acercó para recogerlo.

Sin embargo, Astoreth tuvo especial cuidado de no tocar ni al sombrero ni a la adolescente rubia cuando se lo pasó. Ella se lo puso sobre la cabeza, y el sombrero pareció dudar.

_ Veo un gran temor. Uno mayor al que ninguna persona haya tenido que enfrentarse en una vida tan corta como la tuya._ Susurró el sombrero dentro de su cabeza._ También veo una mente despierta, ansiosa de conocimiento… Veo a alguien que lucha contra ese temor, día tras día.

_ A mí sólo me gustaría poder hacer amigos._ Pensaba la rubia, mientras se abrazaba y apretaba la tela de su vestido azul.

_ En tal caso… tu lugar, sin lugar a dudas es… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La joven se despojó del sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa del director. Estaba temblando mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de una enfurecida Morgana. No sabía qué había hecho mal, pero lo cierto es que la aterraba enfurecer a la morena.

_ ¿Necesita que le indique dónde está su clase, profesora?_ Le preguntó Minerva, a la mujer morena, que negó con la cabeza.

_ Sabré arreglármelas._ Dictaminó, con calma.

Las tres mujeres salieron de la sala. Morgana estaba enfadada por la presencia de la chica de azul en la sala, pero no podía culparse más que a sí misma.

_ Quiero que sepas que el acudir a las clases no te exime de tus responsabilidades, Elsa._ Dijo Morgana, muy seria._ Tu labor está conmigo.

_ Sí, con usted._ Contestó, como una autómata._ Jamás la traicionaría…

Morgana tomó a Elsa por el mentón y la miró largamente. Sabía que no le mentía. Elsa daría su vida por Morgana sin dudarlo, a pesar de que sabía que para aquella mujer, ella no era nada más que un peón.

_ ¿Lo ves, Astoreth? Con paciencia y dedicación… incluso una sangre sucia puede ser útil.

 _Anna de Arendelle_

Aún me costaba creer lo que veían mis ojos. Después de haber esperado semanas, escondida, finalmente allí estaba mi hermana. No sabía cuánto duraría escondiéndome en los pasillos y fingiendo ser una alumna antes de que todos descubriesen que era una muggle. Pero allí estaba, Elsa. De la mano de una mujer que, ya desde la distancia, emitía una malignidad que no se me escapaba. Los magos me la habían quitado, pero iba a recuperarla, costase lo que costase.

Sabía que no podía acercarme en aquel momento. Sólo podía mirar en la lejanía. Sin embargo, lo que había oído había sido suficiente como para horrorizarme ante la idea de mi hermana subordinada ante una mujer como aquella. Me repugnaba hasta llegar a las arcadas.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga, Hems? ¡No lo puedo evitar!_ Dije, dejándome caer sobre la cama.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Por increíble que pareciera, no se veía capaz de entender lo que le estaba contando. Era un absurdo, e iba contra toda la lógica que había estudiado durante tantos años, a mi parecer.

_ ¿Cómo vas a enamorarte de ella? ¡Te ha roto brazo! ¡Te lleva insultando desde que te conoce!_ Exclamaba._ ¡Odiaba a los hijos de muggles, Emma!

_ Ya lo sé._ Dije, por enésima vez._ Pero es que… todo cambió cuando la besé.

_ Pero entonces no sabías que era ella._ Recordó Hermione.

_ Lo sé. Pero ahora cada vez que la veo… el corazón me da un bote. ¿Eso está mal acaso?_ Suspiré._ ¿Tan horrible sería intentarlo.

_ Por mi experiencia… podrías acabar en una fosa común._ Dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

_ No digas tonterías, Hermione, ella no quiere hacerme daño._ La miré a los ojos._ Lo noto. Yo también le gusto. Aunque finja que no.

 _Regina Mills_

No podía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en cómo Emma me había pedido que continuase con las clases. La forma en la que había apartado la mirada, adorable. Me sentía perdida. No me la quitaba de la cabeza. En ese momento Pansy salía de la ducha, y se me quedó mirando.

Sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Trataba de seducirme otra vez. Normalmente disfrutaba de sus intentos, pues ignorar la belleza de mi amiga era una estupidez. Aunque no la amaba siempre pensaba que terminaría por aceptarla como esposa, pues era la elección adecuada.

Pero esta vez aparté la mirada. Pansy se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, con la toalla sobre los hombros. Me miró, y finalmente me devolvió la mirada.

_ ¿Quién es ella?_ Me preguntó.

_ ¿Ella?_ Pregunté.

_ No soy tonta, Gina. Se te ve en la cara. Estás enamorada.


	7. Fría

**Vale, antes de nada quiero prometer que en el siguiente capítulo, habrá más acción entre Emma y Regina. Pero ahora tocaba meter algo más de trama que, prometo, más adelante, tendrá relación con las chicas.**

 **dcromeor, si fuese lo esperado... no tendría gracia, ¿Cierto? Espero que te guste este episodio.**

 **Kykyo... quién sabe. Ya sabemos como es Regina... tan reservada.**

 **Vale, Ale... sigo y sigo, no temas. Siempre he creído que las emociones son de lo más importante en una historia. A veces más que la propia trama.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Estaba enamorada de Emma Swan. Es la peor noticia que podían haberme dado. Casi preferiría haber suspendido todas las asignaturas en lugar de eso. En parte, supongo que por eso le había roto el brazo. Pensaba que si le hacía bastante daño no querría saber nada de mí y no tendría que volver a preocuparme por ella. Pero yo misma había aceptado acudir a darle clases particulares porque deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué futuro me aguardaba si continuaba una relación con ella? No podía siquiera imaginarlo. Perdería a todas las personas que conocía. A mis amigas, a mis padres y a mi hermana. Tendría que renunciar a todo y empezar a llamar familia a… a unos muggles.

_ ¿Le das vueltas a algo?_ Me preguntó una voz desconocida.

Di un respingo y me giré hacia la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Tenía un leve acento que no supe identificar. Algo del Norte, probablemente.

_ Quizá. Soy Regina Mills._ Le dije, mirándola.

_ Yo soy Astoreth Karkarov.

_ ¿Karkarov? ¿No deberías estar en Durmstrang?_ Pregunté, incorporándome.

_ Muy observadora. Mi madre es la directora._ Dijo, orgullosa._ Pero voy a pasar un tiempo aquí, mientras ella sustituye a vuestro profesor de Historia.

_ Supongo que ya era hora de que ese fantasma se jubilara._ Comenté, pasándome la mano por el cabello._ Sus clases eran soporíferas.

_ Te aseguro que las clases con mi madre no lo serán._ Dijo Astoreth, con una mueca maliciosa._ Regina, me gustaría que me ayudaras en unos… experimentos.

 _Elsa de Arendelle_

No me gustaba particularmente el barco. El mareo, sumado al pensamiento de que mis padres habían muerto en uno, me provocaba arcadas cada vez que me subía. Sin embargo, era el camarote de Morgana donde me encontraba. La directora había estado en silencio largo rato, observándome.

Yo, como era costumbre, permanecía en silencio. Desde bien pequeña había entendido que, siendo hija de muggles, era una bruja de segunda. Era un privilegio servir a la familia Karkarov. Un honor que en el fondo sabía que no me merecía.

Pero… tras perder la pista de mi hermana y ser consciente de que no tenía familia, Morgana había decidido acogerme como parte de su servicio. Y como tal, llevaba el colgante distintivo. Morgana era una mujer dura, decidida. Cualquiera pensaría que para ella… yo no significaba nada.

Pero lo cierto es que, en muy contadas ocasiones, Morgana dejaba ver que se preocupaba por mí, a pesar de que en otras, como la visita al despacho de la subdirectora, se olvidase de mi presencia. ¡Y el uniforme que me había comprado era de mi talla! En ese momento se acercaba, y se dedicaba a colocarme la corbata escarlata.

_ Elsa… quiero que recuerdes que representas a la casa Karkarvo, allí donde vas._ Me dijo._ Y debes dejarlo bien alto. No puedes dejar que la gente piense que mi servicio es deficiente.

_ No, señora._ Dije, con voz enérgica.

_ Muy bien, Elsa. Y sobre… tu magia especial.

_ Mis poderes son para usted, señora._ Repetí, por enésima vez._ Le prometo que no los usaré a favor de nadie más.

_ Si nadie más descubre que los tienes será mejor para todos. ¿Comprendes, Elsa?

Asentí en silencio. Desde pequeña había tenido facilidad para utilizar el poder del hielo. Sin pronunciar ningún hechizo ni crear una poción. Al igual que tantas otras cosas, Morgana me había enseñado a dominarlo, al menos en gran parte. Morgana se acercó entonces a su escritorio, y junto a varias gargantillas como la mía, pude ver una caja alargada, que sacó.

_ Creo que esto hará que recuerdes este día._ Dijo, extendiéndomelo.

_ Esto es… ¿Lo que creo que es?

_ Así es… se trata de una de las últimas obras de Gregorovich.

Sin ocultar mi emoción, abrí el pequeño paquete y extraje de su interior una varita mágica de un tono blanco. Me la quedé mirando unos segundos.

_ Veinticinco centímetros, madera de abedul y cabello de Veela. Rígida y, si me permites la apreciación personal… bastante bonita.

_ Gracias señora Karkarov… no sé cómo darle las gracias.

La habría abrazado en aquel momento, pero sabía que Morgana no soportaría que una sangre sucia como yo tocase su delicada piel. O eso pensaba, puesto que, para mi sorpresa, me tomó por el mentón, ladeó mi rostro con delicadeza, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

_ Intenta divertirte un poco, ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí… _dije, algo sorprendida._ Lo intentaré.

 _Astoreth Karkarov_

Mi único objetivo al ir a Hogwarts era asegurarme la posibilidad de utilizar mis conjuros y mis pociones con los sangres sucia del colegio. Eran las cobayas perfectas para toda clase de hechizos. No es como si fuesen personas… después de todo.

Y por ello había montado mi pequeño laboratorio junto a mi cama. Quizá podría probar un filtro amoroso. Sería genial tener una legión de esclavos ansiosos de amor siguiéndome y complaciéndome en todo. No cambiaría mucho las cosas con respecto a cómo solía ser mi vida en Durmstrang.

Sabía bien que mi madre me había llevado allí con el propósito de conquistar a Regina Mills. Pero, si he de ser sincera… no me interesaba. Sí, es cierto que es preciosa… pero cuando había entrado le había notado un pestazo a muggle que tiraba para atrás. No quería pensar con quién se había estado mezclando. Aunque… quizá era la clave para apartar los intereses de mi madre. Demostrarle que Regina Mills no era trigo limpio.

 _Regina Mills_

Era la hora de la clase de Emma. Y, lo admito, estaba emocionada. Me había pintado los labios y había estado un largo rato peinándome. Aún no pensaba bien en lo que estaba haciendo. No debía acercarme a Emma y, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en coquetear con ella. Era como si algo me impidiese pensar con claridad.

Pansy había decidido acompañarme. Decía que quería comprobar que aquello no fuese una trampa que había ideado Emma para vengarse. Una idea que a mí ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Sin embargo, al llegar frente al aula acordada, Emma venía con Hermione. ¿Quizá ella había pensado lo mismo? Me resultaba difícil de creer.

_ Bueno… aquí estamos._ Dije, algo incómoda.

Mi nivel de tolerabilidad para los sangre sucia ya estaba por las nubes. Con dos era suficiente, más de lo necesario, a decir verdad. Emma se había peinado. Y sí… eso es noticia. No llevaba el pelo como una leona salvaje.

_ ¿Lo ves, Herms? Aquí llega. Ya puedes dejarnos solas._ Le decía Emma, nada discreta.

_ Eso también va por ti, Pansy._ Le susurré a mi amiga.

_ Muy bien… te dejo a solas con ella._ Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _Hermione Granger._

Admito que no me gustaba nada de aquella historia. Personalmente, después de aquella mañana compitiese con Ron a ver quién comía más pollo frito pensaba que se había olvidado de las clases con Regina… por lo del reflujo ácido. Pero parece que no. Por cierto… empataron y van a repetir el reto en la cena. Esos dos tragones me van a llevar por el camino de la amargura.

En cualquier caso, ni Regina ni Emma parecían tener intención de dejarnos compartir con ellas su tiempo, de modo que nos quedamos solas. Pansy y yo, quiero decir.

_ Entonces… ¿Quieres echar una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras estas dos coquetean o te vas a sumergir en algún libro?_ Pansy me estaba hablando.

Eso sí que es noticia. Porque lo hace sin retintín, quiero decir. Casi daba la impresión de que realmente le interesaba lo que tuviese que decir. Supongo que trabajaba con lo que tenía.

_ Bueno, supongo que podemos echar una partida.

_ Vale… pero no toques mis piezas… ¿Vale?

_ Vale…_ Dije, de mala gana. Yo también trabajaba con lo que tenía.

 _Astoreth Karkarov_

Interesante… muy interesante. Regina Mills relacionándose con sangres sucia. Incluso con esa pordiosera de Granger que se pasa el día con Harry Potter. Interesante, como mínimo. A mi madre le iban a encantar la foto que había sacado.

_ Dicen que es de mala educación espiar a los demás.

Di un salto y la cámara se me cayó al suelo. Escuché un estallido y grité. La cámara no era una problema, pero las fotos que acababa de sacar debían acabar de irse a paseo.

_ Uy… que torpe por tu parte. Soy Lucrezia, por cierto.

_ Nadie te ha preguntado tu nombre._ Le espeté a la rubia.

Pero a la italiana mi avinagrado humor no parecía disuadirla. Ella seguía encontrando divertido todo aquello, y eso a mí me ponía de los nervios. Me moría de ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara de un puñetazo.

_ Supongo que tú eres Astoreth._ Me dijo, mirándome.

_ Sí, lo soy._ Dije, muy digna._ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Hueles a mar._ Contestó ella, sencillamente.

Sus ojos azules, me miraron, misteriosamente. Confieso que me sentí ligeramente intimidada. Había algo en ella que me hacía sentir intimidada, y esa era una sensación que no me gustaba. Me gustaba ser yo la que intimidaba y, amén de ser más alta y parecer más peligrosa que yo, a esa chica no la intimidaba en absoluto.

_ ¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo huelo?_ Pregunté.

_ A ti parece importarte como huelo yo. Tienes el pulso disparado.

 _Elsa de Arendelle_

Había dejado mis cosas en la habitación, y me había presentado ante alguna de mis compañeras. Me encantaba mi nueva varita blanca y por fin empezaba a sentir que tenía algo de libertad. Si bien no limpiaba en la residencia Karkarov, sí que tenía otras muchas tareas al margen de enfriar bebidas. Estaba descendiendo por un pasillo desierto cuando una voz, una voz que creía haber olvidado, se coló entre mis oídos. Y me estremecí.

 _…eramos inseparables_

 _Y ahora ya no_

 _No lo logro comprender…_

 _Hazme un muñeco de nieve_

 _O lo que sea… me da igual._

Me giré, nerviosa, y mis ojos se encontraron con una joven que jugaba con una pelota. Una joven con el cabello pelirrojo que jugueteaba con un pequeño copo de nieve. Conocía a esa chica mejor que nadie. Pero juraría que era imposible.

_ ¿Anna?

Anna se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa tristona. Llevaba un uniforme de Hufflepuff que le quedaba enorme.

_ Aún recuerdas mi nombre._ Comentó, en un susurro.

_ Claro que recuerdo tu nombre. Yo… pensé que habías muerto.

_ Estoy muy viva, Elsa.

No me reprimí. Me lancé sobre mi hermana y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Quise llorar de emoción por nuestro reencuentro, pero el peso de la realidad volvió a caer sobre mí. La observé, mirando sus ojos, y tuve que hacerle la pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_ Le pregunté.

Ella no podía entrar. Era muggle. Eso lo tenía claro. Anna jamás dio el más mínimo indicio de poseer magia.

_ Ciencia._ Contestó._ Pero esa no es la cuestión. He venido a sacarte. Vámonos de aquí.

_ Pero… no puedo irme._ Le contesté._ No puedo dejar a Morgana.

_ ¿Bromeas? He venido a rescatarte de esa mujer, Elsa.

_ Anna, yo no puedo dejarla. Aunque quisiera.

Anna, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesta a aceptar mi respuesta. Me tomó de la mano, casi con rudeza, y me obligó a seguirla. Sin embargo, yo me dirigía a ver a Morgana para hacer algunas de mis tareas, y al pensar en seguirla, mi gargantilla se estrechó hasta dejarme sin respiración. Me dejé caer al suelo, ahogada, y me aparté de Anna, notando cómo recuperaba la respiración.

_ Anna… de verdad… tengo que volver con Morgana.

_ ¡Esa mujer te ha convertido en su esclava, Elsa!_ Me dijo, gritando.

_ ¡Déjame en paz!_ Exclamé.

Notaba la presión de encontrarme entre dos personas a las que quería mucho. Mi hermana, y Morgana, a la que respetaba como una madre, y que sabía que en el fondo me quería. Terminé explotando, y mis manos lanzaron un relámpago helado que dio a Anna. Mi hermana, en el lapso de un segundo, quedó recubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo.

¿La única persona en la que confiaba para resolver algo así? En la propia Morgana.


	8. Madurez Inmadura

**Ale, yo siempre continúo, no te preocupes. Terminaré todas las historias, y esta no es una excepción. Habrá mucho que ver de nuestras chicas.**

 **Kykyo, está a punto de ponerse mejor :3**

 **Sí, habrá PansyOne, dcromeor pero no le voy a dar mucha importancia, lo importante ya sabemos lo que es. Y bueno, tengo un poco una pequeña obsesión con Frozen últimamente, que me tengo que quitar porque lo uso para todo.**

* * *

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Mientras me movía por mi nueva habitación, observaba los ventanales. Hogwarts era un lugar extraño para mí. Un castillo de altos muros que coronaba un lago. Desde mi ventana, sin embargo, lo que podía observar, era el bosque. Estaba tranquila cuando mi pulsera emitió un ligero calor. Elsa. Cerré los ojos y la visión de la joven moviendo un enorme bloque de hielo por un pasillo apareció como un flash.

Normalmente me bastaba con un poco de magia para llegar a dónde se encontraba, pero en aquel momento, en Hogwarts, no era posible aparecerse. Por lo que cogí uno de los collares del cajón, teniendo un presentimiento.

No me costó encontrarla. Era una suerte poder saber a ciencia cierta cuando Elsa tenía emociones potentes. Era peligrosa cuando la dominaban. Y aunque ya no solía pasar. Algo debía haber ocurrido. Cuando me vio pude ver una expresión de alivio en sus ojos.

_ Señora Karkarov._ Dijo, acercándose.

El hielo tocó el suelo lentamente. Elsa estaba nerviosa. Y sabía que eso era lo peor. Lancé la mirada al interior del hielo, y entonces fue cuando me percaté de que había una persona en su interior. No era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, aunque no pasaba desde que Elsa era una niña.

_ Calma._ La tomé de las mejillas._ ¿Qué te he dicho?

_ El amor descongela._ Susurró.

_ Exactamente._ Murmuré.

La rodeé con los brazos. Y Ella entreabrió los ojos, producto de la sorpresa. Normalmente no la abrazaba, no debía. Pero en aquel momento sabía que era lo único que ayudaría.

La chica cayó al suelo, desplomada, cuando el hielo se derritió. En cuanto se levantó, y se recuperó del tembleque, sacó algo de su bolsillo. Aquello que los muggles llamaban pistola. Yo saqué la varita y la desarmé con un gesto de la mano.

_ ¿Quién es esta mujer, Elsa?_ Pregunté._ ¿Y cómo ha entrado aquí?

_ Soy su hermana._ Espetó, mirándome._ Y he venido a llevármela.

_ Lo siento, pero eso no es posible.

_ ¿Quién eres tú para decirle lo que puede, o no puede hacer?_ Preguntó, con la voz encendida.

_ Pues, sobre el papel… su madre._ Bufé, mirándola.

_ ¡No te atrevas!_ Dijo, señalándome con el dedo._ ¡No eres ni la mitad de…!

_ Silencio._ Ordené._ Cuando me acerqué a los restos del naufragio y me encontré a Elsa varada en una tabla hice lo correcto. No tenía ni idea de que tú estabas ahí. Si te hubiese encontrado te habría recogido.

Eso era cierto. Pero no me habría quedado con ella. No me interesan los animales de compañía. Podría soportar una sangre sucia, pero no a un muggle con ese temperamento.

_ Muy bien. Acabemos con esta tontería._ Dije, apuntándole con la varita.

_ ¿Vas a matarme delante de mi hermana?

Yo sonreí, y lancé una risotada.

_ No seas estúpida. Voy a borrarte la memoria, de acuerdo a la ley.

_ Adelante. Estaré aquí dentro de veinticuatro horas. Lo tengo todo preparado._ Me desafió.

_ Bueno… entonces sí que tendré que matarte._ Dije, bufando.

_ ¡No!_ Exclamó Elsa._ Por favor…

_ ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?_ Le pregunté.

_ Deja que sea… no sé, mi ayudante. Yo me haré cargo de ella.

Alcé una ceja, con ciertas dudas saqué el collar que aún llevaba en el bolsillo. Me desagradaba la idea de tener una asquerosa muggle limpiando mi vajilla, pero en el fondo, la mirada suplicante de esos ojos azules terminó por hacer mella en mí.

_ Tráela aquí._ Dije, bajando la varita.

_ ¿De qué va esto?_ Intervino la pelirroja.

Elsa me la acercó, sosteniendo sus manos, mientras se debatía con todas sus fuerzas. Yo cogí el collar y se lo puse. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por ella.

 _Emma Swan_

Regina estaba guapísima. Tanto que me costaba concentrarme. Sus movimientos y su comportamiento mientras daba clase me tenían embelesada. Me resultaba imposible concentrarme en las guerras de los trolls en aquel momento.

_ Emma… ¿Me estás escuchando?_ Le pregunté._ No sirve de nada que te de clase si no me escuchas.

_ Lo siento… me estoy distrayendo._ Confesé.

_ ¿Con qué te distraes?_ Preguntó, poniendo la mano sobre la mesa.

Aquello me dio una panorámica perfecta de su escote. ¿Por qué no llevaba el uniforme? Maldita sea… con ese traje tan elegante me hacía perder la cabeza. La miré a los ojos y suspiré.

_ ¿Te has visto?_ Le pregunté._ Eres preciosa.

Regina se sonrojó y se sentó frente a mí. Suspiró y cerró el libro con fuerza.

_ ¿Por qué lo pones todo tan difícil?_ Dijo, en un susurro.

_ ¿Difícil?_ Pregunté._ ¿Qué he hecho?

_ Nada…_ Dijo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

_ No lo entiendo.

_ Eres guapa… lista… eres divertida… y me gustas mucho._ Murmuró.

_ ¿Y cuál es el problema?_ Pregunté, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

_ Se supone que tengo que odiarte._ Dijo, levantando la mirada.

Estaba llorando, ya se le habían enrojecidos los ojos. Por instinto la abracé y la consolé. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y yo acaricié su pelo con dulzura.

_ ¿Por qué es tan importante?_ Le pregunté, paciente.

_ Si salgo contigo perderé el respeto de mi familia… De mis amigos… me quedaré sola.

Yo la abracé con fuerza y le besé la mejilla. Lo siguiente que dije me desgarró el alma por completo. La miré a los ojos y le acaricié el pelo.

_ No voy a ser yo la que te obligue a abandonar a todos los que quieres._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Es mejor… que no nos volvamos a ver. No quiero hacerte sufrir.

Nos miramos a los ojos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero no me conformé, la tomé de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios. Recordé la noche que nos besamos por primera vez, y cómo todo mi cuerpo pareció envolverse en un halo de una reconfortante magia que en nada se parecía a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese experimentado.

Y una vez más, aquella energía me envolvía completamente. Nuestro beso se alargó durante lo que a mí me parecía una eternidad. Apartamos nuestros rostros y nuestra mirada se cruzó una vez más. Le acaricié el rostro y la miré a los ojos.

_ A veces tengo la impresión de que tienes razón._ Le dije, en un susurro._ He viajado a muchos lugares, y en el mundo muggle jamás conocí a una chica tan guapa como tú.

_ Emma…_ Murmuró.

_ Sé que no estoy a tu altura…_ Le dije, sincera._ Pero si cambias de opinión… sabes dónde encontrarme.

Me aparté, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y no pude evitar entenderla. Tenía que escoger entre tenerme a mí o al resto de personas a las que tenía en su vida. Ninguna persona me escogería a mí.

Por lo que yo sabía Hermione, que seguía acompañándome, debía estar en la sala contigua jugando al ajedrez mágico con Pansy. Ya llevábamos dos semanas así. Suspiré y abrí la puerta. Y lo que vi no hizo que mi humor mejorase, precisamente.

Hermione estaba en brazos de Pansy, devorando sus labios como si de un caramelo delicioso se tratara. Al verme, la reacción no se hizo esperar. Se separaron y antes de poder reaccionar, la morena salió corriendo por la puerta.

_ ¿En serio, Herms? ¿En serio?_ Le espeté._ ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste sobre Regina?

_ No lo sé, Emma._ Estaba roja como un tomate._ Es que… es mala y… peligrosa… rompe las normas…

_ Bueno, al menos alguien ha tenido suerte hoy._ Suspiré._ Regina y yo… bueno, lo hemos dejado… si es que había algo.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Preguntó.

_ No quería hacerla escoger entre su familia y yo._ Dije, en un susurro._ Toda esa historia de los sangre limpia… no va a funcionar.

Yo quería algo serio, como intuía que Regina también lo deseaba. Suspiré y me abracé a Hermione, dejando que las lágrimas finalmente se escapasen de mis ojos. Había aguantado mucho.

 _Regina Mills_

Me quedé en el aula, llorando con fuerza. Aún sentía el calor de los labios de Emma sobre los míos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi corazón había sido tan cruel conmigo? El dolor era mayor de lo que antojaba a imaginar. Si tan sólo… hubiese otra manera. Una forma de que Emma y yo pudiésemos estar juntas. Pero me imaginaba a mis padres y a mi hermana, dándome la espalda, a todas esas personas que me darían la espalda.

Me imaginaba sola. ¿Y si lo que sentía por Emma no duraba? ¿Y si no era nuestro destino estar juntas? Lo perdería todo. No podía jugarme las cosas así. Pero luego recordaba la sonrisa de Emma. Hacía mucho tiempo que trataba de buscarle defectos desesperadamente. Pero era imposible. Todo lo que había en ella me parecía adorable.

_ Hey… Regina… ¿Qué te pasa?_ Pansy me rodeó con los brazos.

Le conté la historia mientras bajábamos a la sala común. El dolor me había llenado por completo. Volvería a centrarme en mis estudios y olvidaría a Emma. Sería lo mejor.

 _Elsa de Arandelle_

_ ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una locura?

Anna insistía en ello. Hablaba de Morgana como de una torturadora, una esclavista. No tenía ni idea. No se daba cuenta de que, en primera instancia, yo estaba a su servicio porque es era mi deseo. Mis responsabilidades eran escasas y, sobretodo, mi fidelidad era absoluta. No se me quitaba de la cabeza que Morgana había dicho que yo era su madre.

_ Anna, es la única manera de que estemos juntas._ Dije, mientras repasaba mi libro de pociones._ Relájate.

_ ¡Me ha puesto un collar de control!_ Se quejó.

_ Para que no te hagas daño._ Dije, suspirando._ Además, si cualquiera se enterase de que eres muggle te borraría la memoria y te haría volver. Tienes que darte cuenta de eso.

_ Sé volver. Anoto todo lo que me pasa y lo subo a la nube, estoy preparada._ Murmuró, mirándome.

_ Eso no es lo mismo que guardar el recuerdo._ Le dije, mirándola a los ojos._ Y no quiero que me olvides.

Anna suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no lo entendía. Estaba obsesionada con su odio a los magos, dado que estaba segura de que había sido uno de ellos el que había quitado la vida a nuestros padres.

_ Estás ciega, Elsa. Esa mujer trama algo oscuro. Y cuanto antes te des cuenta… mejor.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Resultaba difícil. Era un talento que, si bien era innato para mí, era complejo. Ya lo había intentado dos veces, mientras miraba aquel grabado, tratando de imaginarme que la imagen que estaba grabada en aquel lavabo era real.

_ _Ábrete_

Aquel lavabo, ante mí, se abrió, mostrando lo que parecía un nada apetecible túnel. Sin embargo, no había llegado hasta allí para relajarme en aquel momento. Descendí, y una pila de huesos amortiguó mi caída. Muy alentador. Me deslicé hasta llegar a la sala principal, la cámara de los secretos. Y allí estaba, el esqueleto del basilisco. Con calma, me acerqué y extraje el veneno de uno de sus colmillos.

 _Pansy Parkinson_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Regina y Emma habían decidido no verse. Y nunca había visto a Regina más desmejorada. Llevaba el pelo deshecho y los ojos llorosos. Apenas comía y lo único que hacía eran los deberes. Estaba preocupada.

Por lo que Hermione me contaba, Emma estaba pasando por lo mismo. Regina era mi mejor amiga y no podía soportar verla así. Tenía que hacer algo. Y por eso me acerqué y me senté a su lado. La miré a los ojos y la tomé del mentón para que me mirara.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Pansy?_ Me dijo, sollozando un poco.

Eso me confirmaba del todo que tenía que hacer eso. La tomé de la mano y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Ella hizo un amago, muy fallido, y lo noté.

_ Hermione y yo estamos hablando…_ Susurré._ Y creemos… que hay una forma… de que puedes estar con Emma… sin que nadie lo sepa.

Y entonces fue cuando sonrió de verdad, con los ojos, y mostrando sus dientes sin timidez. Estaba claro que la necesitaba. Y nos íbamos a asegurar de que la tuviese.


	9. Lavado de cara

**Antes de nada, quiero decir que sé que este fic no toca ahora... PERO... PERO... si lo termino antes de Abril, se lo entregarán a la mismísima LANA PARRILLA, para que lo lea. Así pues, y sintiéndolo por los otros fics, voy a centrarme en este para poder terminarlo a tiempo. Habrá sólo Diferencias Culturales por un tiempo.**

 **Gorgino... sólo dale tiempo. Todo tendrá sentido.**

 **Kykyo, la amistad no suele valorarse como se debe. A veces un buen amigo es mejor que la familia.**

 **A mí también me gustan Hermione y Ron, Dcromeor, yo lo que quiero es variar un poco, porque siempre Frozen como que no.**

 **solblackabadeer... yo es que le tengo una tirria a Malfoy que ni te la imaginas... no puedo con él.**

 **Zueth, sólo diré que a veces la siguiente generación es la peor. Y no es porque la haya creado yo, pero Lucrezia mola, sip.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ Me gustaría tener… no sé… un puesto de observación de muggles... para lanzarles hechizos._ Decía Astoreth, con una sonrisa pérfida en su mirada._ Para poder oír cómo gimotean de dolor.

_ Eso está muy bien._ Susurré, poco convencida.

_ También quiero… un torreón para encerrar a todos aquellos traidores que nos han ofendido._ Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía, y acariciándome._ Y que… les hagamos sufrir juntas.

Sentí un escalofrío al observar el anillo de casada que llevaba en el dedo, uno que nos unía para siempre. Noté una leve arcada.

_ Se da la casualidad de que yo también quiero algo…

Me giré, apartando la vista de Astoreth, y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma, que se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, y cogió su varita, que posó momentáneamente contra su garganta. Confieso que, cuando empezó a cantar, me quedé congelada.

 _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me._

 _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

Perdí el aliento por un momento al escuchar su voz, al sentir la forma en la que aquel ruego manaba de sus labios.

_ Olvídalo. Ella me pertenece.

La voz de Astoreth, convertida en un siseo más propio de una serpiente que de un ser humano, me hizo darme cuenta de que la mano que hace un momento sostenía mi mano había sido sustituida por un grillete. Emma empezó a desvanecerse, como si se tratase de un fantasma, y yo grité, pero de entre mis labios no salió ningún sonido hasta que abrí los ojos, tumbada en mi cama, temblando, y me incorporé. Notaba el sudor frío haberse tomado la libertad de hacer presa de todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba triste, realmente triste. Estaba sola en la habitación. Era fin de semana y todos habrían ido a Hogsmeade. Yo iba a volver a tumbarme en la cama, cuando escuché un sonido. Era una guitarra acústica. Me incorporé una vez más y vi a Pansy sobre su cama. Estaba tocando. No era algo complejo. De hecho, dudaba que fuesen más de diez notas repetidas una y otra vez, con algunas variaciones en el tono. El mismo esquema.

Pansy alzó la vista y me dedicó una sonrisa. Nunca había oído a Pansy tocar, ni sonreír así. Recordaba cómo hacía unos días me había prometido que encontraría un modo de que Emma y yo pudiésemos estar juntas sin que nadie más lo supiese.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan feliz?_ Pregunté, al ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

_ Creo que puedo… darte una pista.

Pansy dejó la guitarra a un lado y se acercó, sentándose en mi cama. Me tomó de la cintura y, antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar. Besó mis labios, provocando una sensación que… para mí, ya se había vuelto conocida. No pude evitar abrir mucho los ojos, y quedando observando los suyos.

_ Emma…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ Me preocupaba que no te dieses cuenta._ Dijo, en voz tan baja como la mía.

De modo que… ese era el plan. Si Emma tenía el aspecto de Pansy nadie podría decirme nada. Pansy es una sangre limpia, así que nadie me diría nada si me veía con ella.

_ Tu amiga Hermione es un genio._ Dije, en un susurro, atrayéndola hacia mí.

Por un segundo me olvidé de todo, mientras besaba a Emma, cerrando mis ojos y recordando el perfecto contorno de sus ojos. No podía verla, pero estaba profundamente clavada en mi memoria, y nunca la olvidaría.

_ Más lista de lo que crees, cielo._ Noté cómo Emma deslizaba algo sobre mi rostro, y al abrir los ojos, me percaté de qué se trataba.

Me había colocado unas gafas y, tras ellas, a través de sus cristales, veía a Emma, tal cómo era. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, notando cómo, sin poder evitarlo, mis labios dibujaban una sonrisa.

_ No sé cómo he podido siquiera pensar que podía vivir sin ti, Emma._ Dije, en un susurro._ Han sido los días más horribles de mi vida.

Suspiré, atrayéndola hacia mí y abrazándola con fuerza. No me podía creer lo que Emma estaba haciendo. Estaba sacrificando su identidad por estar conmigo.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Todo era una cuestión de alquimia. Estaba allí por eso motivo, y ningún otro. Tenía que hacer una poción, y lo ingredientes que quería, estaban en Hogwarts. Era así de sencillo, después de todo. Y por eso, a pesar de todo, no le hice ningún daño al calamar gigante mientras extraía algo de tinta. Lo cierto es que era una criatura hermosa que no tenía que sufrir más de lo necesario.

Guardé la tinta en un pequeño frasco, y sentí una vez más aquel aviso que decidí ignorar. Anna estaba intentando generarse problemas a sí misma una vez más. Sin embargo, yo confiaba en el criterio de Elsa, y hasta que no fuese ella la que me "llamase", por decirlo de algún modo, no iba a responder. Por otro lado, parecía que mi recolección estaba a punto de terminar.

 _Regina Mills_

Nunca me había detenido a fijarme en lo bonito que era Hogsmeade, pero lo cierto es que tras los ojos de Emma todo parecía nuevo y vibrante. Pasamos largo rato en Zonco porque, a diferencia de mí, la rubia encontraba divertidos los petardos y las bromas. Tan sólo esperaba que no decidiera darle un tartazo en la cara un día como despertador.

La tomo del brazo y salimos de la tienda, de camino hacia la vista de la casa de los gritos. Hacía bastante frío, a decir verdad. Me temblaban un poco las manos bajo los guantes. Emma pareció notarlo, porque me envolvió en un abrazo y me prestó su calor corporal.

_ Disculpad, señoritas.

Por un momento olvidé que Emma era Pansy para el resto y pensé que Lucrezia nos había descubierto, pero el respingo que di provocó que por un momento mis gafas se levantasen y me mostrasen a Pansy, a tiempo para cambiar mi reacción.

Las gafas se me cayeron al suelo y me agaché a recogerlas mientras Lucrezia se nos acercaba. Me las guardé en el bolsillo por un instante y me giré hacia la dama. No parecía que tuviese frío, ya que llevaba simplemente una blusa y un vaquero. Se acercó a mí y sonrió.

_ Capitana… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿A solas?_ Su mirada se dirigió a Pansy… O Emma. Bueno, no era relevante.

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, apartándome un poco._ ¿De qué se trata?

_ Verás… sé que esto no tiene que ver con el deporte pero… parece que esto de las chicas se te da bastante bien._ Puntuó, mirando a Emma._ Y a mí solía dárseme bien antes pero… no parece que a Astoreth le impresionen mis encantos.

_ Quizá le gusten los chicos._ Puntualicé.

_ Eso nunca ha sido un obstáculo para mí._ Sonrió ligeramente._ No, no creo que se trate de eso.

_ A lo mejor ha descubierto tu pequeño secretito y eso no le gusta._ Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pequeño secretito?_ Dijo, alterada.

_ Sólo que tienes uno._ Me encogí de hombros._ No es problema mío, juegas bien.

Lucrezia se relajó de inmediato.

_ Bien. Si lo descubres, no se lo cuentes a nadie._ Susurró._ Yo guardaré el tuyo.

_ ¿Mi secreto?_ Pregunté.

_ Puedes ocultarles al resto lo de tu amiguita._ Me tensé._ Pero a mí no. Procura no mirarme con esas gafas puestas… podrías asustarte.

Tragué saliva, pero Lucrezia bajó un poco la sonrisa.

_ Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, de verdad. Disfrútalo, capitana. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento. No le contarás tu estrategia a tu chica, ¿Verdad?

_ Claro que no._ Dije, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco._ Soy profesional.

_ Pásalo bien._ Se dio la vuelta y se marchó._ Y no la dejas escapar. Parece que te quiere de verdad.

Me llevé la mano a los labios, sintiendo cómo mi aliento lo calentaba. Volví a ponerme las gafas, pero Lucrezia ya se había ido. Emma me abrazó por la espalda y nos miramos a los ojos.

_ Emma… te quiero._ Reconocí.

_ Y yo a ti._ Dijo, besándome en los labios.

Emma estuvo extrañamente silenciosa mientras volvíamos al pueblo. Pero cuando parecía que íbamos a alcanzar al resto, se decidió.

_ Querría pedirte algo, Regina. Quizá sea una locura._ Se pasó el cabello tras la oreja._ Pero… quisiera que vinieses conmigo estas navidades. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia.

Por mi mente pasaron las palabras que yo le dije, a lo que renunciaba por estar a su lado. Y ella me intentaba enseñar lo que me daría a cambio.

_ Me encantaría._ Dije, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Mis ojos se cruzaron entonces con la figura de Hermione y Pansy. Me alcé las gafas un poco y comprobé que, efectivamente, Pansy iba disfrazada de Emma. Supongo que eso explicaba las gafas que mi competidora como mejor alumna de la promoción llevaba. Dejé caer las mías, para apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza, y miré una vez más a… bueno, a mi chica.

_ Cuando volvamos es posible que no tengas que volver a disfrazarte nunca más.

 _Astoreth Karkarov_

Aún no me lo podía creer. Mi madre había traído a un animal de compañía a nuestro navío, y además, le estaba pidiendo que se sentase a la mesa con nosotras. Ya era bastante duro que lo hiciera Elsa, una sangre sucia. Pero… ¿Un muggle compartiendo mesa con un mago? Era tan absurdo y repugnante como si lo hicieran las ratas.

No puedo consentirlo, madre._ Le espeté._ No tiene razón de ser.

_ Astoreth, soy tu madre. Y si confías en mí, harás lo que te pido.

Quería seguir discutiendo, pero los ojos helados de mi madre me dejaron claro que tenía que hacer lo que decía. Normalmente podía confiar en su criterio, pero lo cierto es que en aquellas circunstancias estaba confundida. Ella normalmente no se permitiría cometer algo tan desagradable como aquello. No era la clase de cosas que haría la madre que me había criado.

_ Anna, te ruego, compórtate con corrección.

La muggle se llevó la mano al cuello y yo sonreí, satisfecha, eso significaba que mi madre le había hecho pagar por sentarse fuera de su sitio. Aún recordaba cuando éramos niñas y le hacía lo mismo a Elsa, había tenido que aprender por las malas. Sí, había sido una gran infancia, desde luego.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Así que ahora me toca a mí?_ Pregunté, observando el pequeño frasco que Hermione acababa de darme.

Lo cierto es que se me hacía confuso y extraño. Iba a tener que convivir con la gente que vivía en la torre de Gryffindor… pero lo haríamos hasta después de las vacaciones. Mis ojos estaban atentos mientras deslizaba el líquido por mi garganta.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un espasmo. Notaba todo mi cuerpo como si se licuase. Me dejé caer sobre la mesa, una de las muchas de aquel aula vacía, y sentí cómo se me derretía todo. Dolía, y bastante. No dejaba de pensar en que Emma había pasado por aquello mismo el día anterior. Noté cómo mi cabello crecía y se rizaba de forma incontrolable.

La cara se me retorció hasta tomar otra forma, y admito que estuve a punto de desmayarme. Empezaba a entender por qué la gente prefería la poción multijugos antes que esa que estábamos usando. Hermione no parecía haberlo pasado tan mal como yo cuando, con mi apariencia, se puso en pie.

_ Es como mirarse en un espejo, ¿Verdad?

_ Bueno, yo tengo más clase que tú, bonita._ Me llevé la mano a los labios, sorprendida de mi propia voz._ No me mires así, sólo era una broma.

Me coloqué las gafas y me miré un segundo en el espejo, que sin embargo me devolvía mi verdadera apariencia. Pero cuando me las quité para prestárselas a Emma, sólo me quedó el reflejo de Hermione.

_ Bueno, ya podemos irnos._ Dijo, cogiéndome la mano.

 _Elsa de Arandelle_

Morgana me había llamado para que nos reuniésemos a solas en su camarote. Estaba segura de cuál sería el tema central de la conversación. Anna, evidentemente. Sin embargo, al llegar, la mujer, que se encontraba de espaldas, mirando por el ventanal, lo que hizo fue dejar un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color rojo intenso, sobre la mesilla.

_ ¿Eso es?_ Pregunté, visiblemente emocionada.

_ Cuando te adopté, pasaste toda tu niñez diciéndome que querías dejar tus poderes de hielo. No sé si esa aún sigue siendo tu opinión… pero si es así…

No la dejé terminar. Me abalancé sobre la pequeña poción y me la bebí de un trago. No me di cuenta en ese momento de la sonrisa en el rostro de Morgana.


	10. Corazón de hielo

**Cómo os dije... tengo tiempo límite... así que... prisas prisas prisas. Otro capítulo hoy.**

 **bueno, va a ser interesante cuando se conozcan, no lo dudes, dcromeor.**

 **Bueno, Kykyo... no te quejarás de lo que he tardado. Es más fácil cuando se hace una sola, la verdad.**

* * *

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Elsa se dejó caer en el suelo. Su cabello dorado se destiñó y tomó un tono pelirrojo, parecido al de su hermana, se llevó las manos a los hombros, temblando. Di un golpe con la varita y le puse una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

_ ¿Qué me pasa?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Son… ¿Efectos secundarios?

_ No… sólo tienes frío._ Dije, colocándole la cazadora sobre los hombros._ Deberías ir a la cama. Estás cansada. Tu cuerpo tiene que asumir el cambio.

_ Gracias… madre._ Dijo, con voz titubeante.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y la dejé que se marchase. Lo cierto es que me sentía feliz… pero no por Elsa. Estaba feliz por mí que, finalmente, había conseguido algo que me había llevado mucho tiempo. Me agaché y recogí del suelo el pequeño frasco que Elsa había dejado caer. Había pasado de tener un líquido rojizo a una resplandecer ligeramente con un tono azulado. El líquido, espeso, apenas se movió cuando agité el frasco. Salí fuera del barco y me acerqué al lago.

Cogí el frasco y dejé que el líquido cayese por mi garganta. Noté el frío calar por mis huesos. Me miré, observando cómo mis ojos perdían su tono oscuro y se tornaban azules. Mi cabello perdió su habitual tono oscuro y, mechón a mechón, se tiñó de rubio.

Sentía frío. Lancé un grito y estampé mis manos contra el lago, que se tornó sólido en cuanto lo toqué. Al observar me percaté de que el lago entero parecía haberse congelado. Una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios al tiempo que el frío que sentía desaparecía.

Me dirigí al bosque, dejando un rastro de hielo tras de mí. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que era rápidamente interceptada por un centauro. Se me quedó observando atentamente, sin acercarse. Yo sólo extendí la mano y un chorro de hielo manó de ella. El centauro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de convertirse en una estatua de hielo.

Cogí un tronco del suelo y lo golpeé con fuerza, provocando que se hiciera añicos. Detestaba profundamente a los Híbridos, y era un gran punto para empezar.

 _Regina Mills_

Los centauros nunca habían sido mis criaturas favoritas, pero admito… que lo que acababa de ver no era agradable. Quizá no debería haber salido de la torre de Gryffindor, ni tendría que haber seguido aquel rastro de hielo. Pero mi curiosidad había sido más fuerte que yo.

Y cuando la profesora Karkarov, a la que al principio me costó reconocer, se giró, me quedé completamente quieta, incapaz de mover un músculo.

_ Ese es el problema que tenéis los sangre sucia… una nada sana curiosidad.

En ese momento lamenté profundamente tener la apariencia de Hermione. Como Regina podría haberme explicado, me habría hecho caso, pero así… así no podía permitirme el lujo de explicarme sin hacer que todo el plan que Hermione había trazado tan bien se hiciera añicos.

La profesora, por suerte, no me convirtió en un carámbano. En lugar de eso sacó su varita, y después de apuntarme con ella, mi memoria se desvaneció.

 _Emma Swan_

No pude evitar salir corriendo a la enfermería cuando me dijeron que Regina Mills estaba en la enfermería. La habían encontrado vestida con el uniforme incorrecto, tirada en mitad del bosque prohibido. Quizá no lo pensé bien, porque al entrar era obvio que iba a estar con su familia. Sus padres y su hermana estaban allí. Pensé en darme la vuelta y marcharme.

Tenía que encontrarme con Pansy para que volviésemos a intercambiar. Sin embargo, cuando Regina me vio, me hizo un gesto para que me acercase. Yo me señalé la cara, para indicarle que era yo misma, pero ella insistió. Me acerqué y ella me cogió la mano.

_ ¿Quién es esta?_ La hermana mayor, Zelena, me ensartaba con la mirada.

Los padres no hacían un mejor trabajo, a decir verdad. Me observaba como si fuese… no sé, pero estaba claro que nada bueno. No lograba describirlo.

_ Esta es mi novia._ Dijo Regina, directamente._ Su nombre es Emma, y ha venido a verme. Si no os gusta, podéis esperar fuera.

_ Pero… ¡Regina!_ Espetaba su madre.

_ Es mi última palabra._ Dijo Regina, muy seria.

Su madre, Cora, iba a replicar, pero Edward se le adelantó.

_ Regina tiene edad para tomar sus decisiones, Cora._ Dijo, tomándola de la mano._ Esperaremos fuera.

Aún estaba un tanto confundida cuando se marcharon y Regina estrechó mi mano con fuerza. La miré a los ojos, y me incliné para besarla con dulzura.

_ Eso ha sido muy valiente._ Reconocí.

_ No recuerdo qué me pasó… pero sé que estuve en peligro… y pensé en lo que echaría de menos si moría… y no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Te quiero en mi vida, Emma.

_ Y yo te quiero en la mía, Regina._ Le sonreí._ ¿Sigue en pie lo de navidades?

_ Claro, cielo. Ya tengo echas las maletas. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

 _Pansy Parkinson._

_ ¿Ya era hora, no crees?_ Me espetó Hermione._ No iban a ningún lado con mentiras.

_ No, la verdad es que no._ me saqué las gafas del bolsillo y las partí en dos. Lucrezia acababa de pasar a mi lado. Supongo que el resto del equipo aún no se había enterado de que Regina había estado enferma.

 _Regina Mills_

Sí, por primera vez a lo largo de mi vida, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que no me equivocaba. Fuese cual fuese el futuro que me aguardaba, quería que fuese con Emma. La rubia volvió a ponerme las gafas que Hermione nos había dado, y yo la miré, confusa.

_ Es que estás muy sexy con gafas… eres una chica lista… pero que me derrite con esa figura que se gasta.

_ Sí que lo soy._ Dije. Si ella quería alimentar mi ego no iba a ser yo la que se lo impidiera.

Vi a Lucrezia acercarse, olvidándome de su advertencia, y eso fue un error. A través de los cristales de mis gafas podía ver sus ojos tintados de rojo como la sangre, y unos colmillos agudos como cuchillos saliendo de su boca. La visión me provocó un respingo, que hizo que las gafas se me cayeran. Escuché el sonido de los cristales hacerse añicos.

_ ¿Está bien, capitana?_ Me preguntó.

_ Eh, sí._ Contesté, rápidamente._ Me repongo deprisa.

_ Entonces, mejor os dejo solas, parejita._ Dijo, guiñándome un ojo._ Le diré al resto del equipo que no se preocupe.

_ Gracias, Lucrezia._ Dije, en un murmullo.

 _Elsa de Arendelle_

_ No me creo que le hayas entregado tu magia así sin más._ Bufaba Anna._ ¿Ahora eres normal?

_ Depende de lo que entiendas por normal._ Dije, peinándome mi nuevo cabello._ Ahora soy una bruja normal y corriente. Por fin se acabó mi maldición.

_ ¿Tu maldición?_ Bufó Anna, tirando por enésima vez de su colgante._ Tu maldición es este maldito… trasto.

_ Mi maldición era el pánico de convertir a la gente que quería en un cubito de hielo… cómo me pasó contigo._ Suspiré._ Ahora no debo temer eso.

_ Elsa…_ Anna miraba por la ventana._ ¿Puedes explicarme por qué el lago está congelado?

_ Debe hacer frío…_ Murmuré, acercándome al ventanal.

_ Lo cierto es que es obra mía.

Ambas nos giramos a la vez y nos encontramos con Morgana. No se me escapó cómo su cabello había cambiado de color, al igual que sus ojos.

_ Lo lamento… no es fácil comprender este poder tuyo, Elsa.

_ Así que se lo quitaste para quedártelo tú._ Dijo Anna, apuntando hacia ella con un dedo acusador._ ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado planeando?

_ La magia tiene que ir a algún sitio, Anna. Aunque no me sorprende que no lo sepas._ Dijo Morgana, cruzándose de brazos.

_ No debiste hacerlo por mí._ Dije, mirándola._ Te has sacrificado por mí.

_ Sólo nos he ayudado a ambas._ Dijo, negando con la cabeza._ Y ahora que ya no puedes herir a nadie… supongo que puedo hacer esto.

Morgana se acercó a mí y me desabrochó el collar del cuello. Cuando me lo quitó me sentí desnuda por un momento.

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya?_ Pregunté, asustada.

_ No, claro que no._ Me rodeó con los brazos._ Pero… sé que puedo confiar en ti… que no vas a irte a ningún sitio.

_ Supongo que de mí no te puedes fiar._ Dijo Anna, mirándola con fijeza.

_ No has dado muestras de que merezcas mi confianza.

 _Emma Swan_

Admito que despedirme de Pansy y Hermione había sido difícil. Nos habíamos convertido, las cuatro, en un grupo de amigos bien avenidos. Volver a atravesar el andén nueve y tres cuartos tuvo su encanto. Y los problemas no llegaron hasta… bueno, un poco más adelante.

_ Te digo que me niego, Emma._ Insistía._ ¡Es una locura!

_ Regina…_ Dije, cogiéndola de la mano._ Es seguro, te lo prometo.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo va a ser seguro? Es un trozo de metal que vuela, Emma.

_ Regina… en mi casa no hay conexión a la red Flu… ni nos podemos aparecer._ Le dije en un susurro._ Confía en mí, cielo.

_ No me mires con esos grandes ojos azules tuyos._ Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Vas a quedarte en tierra y a romper mi corazoncito?_ Dije, poniendo una voz aniñada.

_ Está bien… pero si me muero me pienso quedar para acostarte toda la eternidad.

_ Si pasa lo aceptaré como una buena novia debe hacer._ La tomé del brazo y me dirigí a la puerta de embarque con soltura.

Regina había aceptado pagar los billetes, y por eso íbamos en primera clase, y he de admitir que nunca había estado tan suelta en un avión. Regina, sin embargo, a pesar de que ni siquiera habíamos despegado, se mantenía apretada en su asiento y abrazándose a sí misma.

_ Sabes… nunca pensé que te vería asustada. Esta vez ves soy yo en quién tienes que confiar._ Sonreí._ Pide un refresco y relájate en cuanto despeguemos.

_ Eso es fácil de decir. ¡Mira este periódico! ¡Las fotos no se mueven!_ Se quejó, en un susurro._ Esto es tan primitivo.

_ Veremos si el cine te parece primitivo._ Dije yo._ Van a poner una película.

Regina alzó una ceja, confusa. Esperaba que la película al menos la hiciera distraerse, ya que de lo contrario sería un vuelo muy largo.

 _Unas horas después…_

_ Entonces pones todos esos fotogramas uno tras otro y… eureka, así se hace una película._ No sé cómo sabía eso, pero era una suerte que lo supiese.

_ ¿Y todo eso sin magia?_ Susurraba Regina mientras nos apartábamos de las puertas embarque._ Alucinante.

Salimos fuera y llamé a un taxi con un clásico silbido. El mundo muggle era mi especialidad. El taxi paró y nos subimos detrás.

_ ¿Puede llevarnos a Santa Mónica, por favor?

Mis abuelos tenían casa en los ángeles. Y era allí dónde celebrábamos la navidad. Lo cierto es que no era precisamente el lugar más frío del mundo, y el calor abrazador quitaba un poco la estampa navideña, pero mi idea pasaba por ver a Regina en Bikini, y eso era algo que no podía perderme. Sería mi autoregalo de navidad.

_ Ha sido agotador._ Decía Regina, acomodándose en el taxi._ Es oficial, odio volar.

_ Te acostumbrarás._ Le dije, con una sonrisa._ Le das demasiada importancia.

Regina era un as volando en escoba, así que miedo a las alturas no tenía. Sospechaba que tenía más que ver con su miedo a no tener el control que con el hecho de no volar en sí. El viaje en Taxi lo dedicamos a descansar y, de hecho, el taxista tuvo que despertarnos cuando llegamos.

Pagué y cogí a Regina de la mano. Aún estaba algo aturdida. Pero se quedó observando el piso con cierto interés. Sabía que ella vivía en una mansión.

_ ¿Seguro que cabremos todos allí?_ Preguntó.

_ Que sí. Además… tú compartes cama conmigo._ Dije, apartando un poco.

_ ¡Descarada!_ Me reprendió.

_ Pero si te encanta…


	11. APOCALYSIS MORGANA

**Sí, este capítulo está especialmente enfocado en Morgana... superadlo. Tengo que hacer avanzar la historia, ¿No? Pues ya está.**

 **Los suegros del infierno, dcromeor... los suegros del infierno.**

 **Ale LQZ-Tenoh ¿Qué significa LQZ? En fin, Astoreth no es necesariamente Astoreth. Es la representación de la esposa perfecta que sus padres quieren para ella. ¿Serpiente? No, serpiente no. Pensé que quedaba claro... pero si no... mejor todavía.**

 **¿Miedo a volar? Si es el medio de transporte más seguro... ¡Quiero pasillo, por favor!**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Abrir los ojos en una cama extraña era una sensación nueva. No dejaba de pensar en lo cómodo que era dormir con Emma tras de mí. Lo cierto es que normalmente solía ser muy organizada, y sabía siempre a la hora a la que me despertaba. En aquel momento ignoraba por completo todo lo que me rodeaba. Dónde me encontraba… la hora que era… eran cosas que se me escapaban. Aunque, a decir verdad, supongo que podían pasarse por alto teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba de vacaciones.

Yo no solía tomarme las vacaciones como lo hacía el resto. Solía dedicarme a repasar, a prepararme para volver a Enero más preparada que nadie. En aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba entre los brazos de Emma. Y no quería salir de allí. Era el mejor sitio del mundo.

_ Buenos días._ Me susurró la rubia, con dulzura, atrayéndome hacia ella.

Me giré lentamente y la besé en los labios. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Aún me preocupaba cómo sería conocer a sus padres. La noche pasada habíamos llegado tan tarde que nos habíamos subido a la cama sin más. Había un ligero olor a café en el ambiente, y casi me parecía escuchar el crepitar de una sartén.

_ Buenos días, pequeña Leona._ La saludé, incorporándome._ ¿Qué hora es?

_ Las diez y media._ Dijo Emma, mirando es trasto que llamaba móvil._ Podemos quedarnos un poquito más…

_ Nunca me levanto tan tarde._ Murmuré, pasándome la mano por el rostro.

_ Soy una pésima influencia para usted, señorita Mills._ Dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

_ Sí que lo eres…_ Dije, fingiéndome seria._ ¿Es malo que no me importe en absoluto?

_ Demuestra que eres humana._ Dijo, poniéndose a mi altura y besando mi mejilla._ Aún me cuesta creer que hayas venido. Que quieras conocer a mi familia, aunque sean muggles.

_ Si se parecen a ti deben ser grandes personas._ Dije, aún con dudas.

No es que Emma hubiese cambiado por completo mi visión del mundo, pero estaba dispuesta a conocer a su familia.

_ Te espero abajo, encanto._ Me susurró en el oído.

Yo le dediqué una sonrisa y me acerqué al lavabo. Me entretuve un buen rato duchándome, vistiéndome y acicalándome para dar una buena impresión. Cuando llegué abajo, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que desentonaba. Todos iban despeinados y en pijama… y con el maquillaje arreglado y con aquel vestido de ejecutiva.

_ Hola…_ Saludé, titubeante.

Había cinco personas desayunando en la mesa y todas ellas, incluida Emma, se giraron para mirarme.

_ Así que esta es la famosa Regina._ La que habló, supuse que era la madre de Emma, debido a que era la más joven de las mujeres que había sentada a la mesa, a excepción de mi novia, claro está.

_ Sí, soy yo._ Dije, sentándome, algo nerviosa._ Es un placer.

El padre de Emma me miraba con fijeza. Era un hombre bien parecido, de ojos azules, como los de su hija. Iba vestido con una camiseta a cuadros y unos vaqueros. Y me llegaba mirando desde que entré en la habitación.

_ David, saluda a Regina._ Le pedía su mujer._ Yo soy Blanca, por cierto. Y estos son mis padres, Leopold y Eva.

Los abuelos me saludaron débilmente con la mano, y yo respondí, aunque seguía nerviosa, porque la mirada de David clavada sobre mí era de todo menos agradable.

_ Y bien, Regina… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

Emma, que tenía la boca llena de leche y cereales, escupió, llenando la mesa de una amalgama que reconozco que no me apetecía nada mirar.

_ ¡David!_ Exclamó Blanca._ La acabas de conocer.

_ Y prefiero tener las cosas claras desde un inicio._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Lo cierto es que no esperaba aquello el primer día. ¿Los muggles solían ser así de directos? Suspiré, tomé un poco de mi zumo de manzana y me aclaré la garganta.

_ Tengo muy claro que quiero a Emma, y que espero tener un futuro con ella. ¿Le importaría pasarme los cereales, por favor?_ Le dije, clavándole la mirada.

No me daba ningún miedo. Lo cierto es que lo que sentía por Emma no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por nadie más.

_ Papá, no acoses a Regina. Ya bastante tiene con haber renunciado a su familia por salir conmigo._ Dijo Emma, muy serena.

Como para darnos una pausa, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

_ Cuídate mucho, Elsa. Volveré esta noche. Que tu hermana no se meta en líos. ¿De acuerdo?_ Le pedí, con una leve sonrisa.

_ Pero… ¿Dónde vas?_ Me preguntó.

Suspiré, largamente. Lo cierto es que era difícil de explicar. Astoreth nunca me preguntaba nada, aunque lo cierto es que no dependía de mí tanto como me gustaría. Supongo que eso lo había encontrado en Elsa. Me esforzaba en maltratarla… pero no se me daba bien.

_ Lo cierto es que Anna en parte tenía razón. Quería tener tu poder para algo.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, asustada repentinamente, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

_ Lo necesitaba para rescatar a alguien que me importa mucho, Elsa._ Dije, en un susurro._ No puedo dejar que siga presa… sencillamente no puedo.

_ Pero… yo podría haberte ayudado._ Dijo, mirándome._ Sabes que habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

Sonreí ligeramente y puse las manos sobre sus mejillas. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente.

_ No quería ponerte en peligro._ Le confesé.

Antes de reaccionar di un paso fuera del recinto y desaparecí.

 _Rabastan Lestrange_

A nadie le gustaba hacer guardia. Y a mí menos que a nadie. Lo cierto es que hacía muchos años que había abandonado el colegio, y volver no había sido precisamente divertido. Estaba observando por la ventana, cuando vi cómo el lago que había frente al castillo se congelaba en un segundo. Me alteré en seguida. Pensé en llamar a Rodolphus y a Bella, pero me dije que ellos mismos se habrían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Bajé rápidamente los pisos que iban sobreviniendo y, varita en mano, salí a los terrenos y miré en derredor. Al principio, la repentina tormenta de nieve que se había iniciado no me permitió ver nada, no hasta que me fijé bien y pude ver aquella silueta entre la nieve. Una mujer. Alcé la varita, pero ella hizo un gesto similar con la palma de su mano.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es lanzar un grito al sentir cómo mi brazo, congelado, estallaba en mil pedazos, y la sangre helada manchaba mi rostro, derritiéndose repentinamente. La tormenta pareció quedarse estática por un segundo, y entonces pude distinguirla.

_ Maldita sea, Morgana… ¿A qué diablos viene esto?

Morgana se acercó y me miró fijamente con unos ojos azules como el hielo. Ella nunca había tenido los ojos de ese color.

_ ¿Dónde está Liliane LeBlanc?_ Preguntó, mirándome.

_ ¿Has venido por ese híbrido? Maldita sea, podrías haber preguntado antes de atacar. ¡Está en las mazmorras!

_ Gracias por tu ayuda.

Morgana puso su mano sobre mi pecho y sentí cómo mi cuerpo se iba entorpeciendo. Luego llegó el dolor, al sentir como mis extremidades restantes se rompían. Por suerte, el dolor no duró mucho, y morí sin saber que mi cuerpo había quedado convertido en un charco de color rojizo.

 _Emma Swan_

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y, por suerte, se trataba de mi amiga Ruby. Era justo lo que necesitaba para sacar a Regina distraídamente de casa y ayudarla a asumir el aluvión de preguntas que le esperaba. No tenía ni idea de lo protector que podía llegar a ser mi padre conmigo. Para él yo era su nenita, a la que proteger de los chicos indeseables… Aunque ya le hubiese dicho más de una vez que lo mío eran las chicas.

_ Tu padre es… bastante intenso._ Dijo Regina, apoyándose en la barandilla.

_ Bueno, así son los NoMag de por aquí._ Ruby se apoyó en la barandilla y se encendió un cigarrillo._ ¿Emma, podemos hablar un momento?

_ Sí, claro._ Dije, acercándome a ella._ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Chica… ¿De dónde has sacado a un pivón como ese?_ Me preguntó.

_ Pues del colegio, Ruby._ Dije, muy digna._ Es la primera de la clase. A lo mejor si pasases más tiempo estudiando y menos vagueando…

_ No a todas nos dan una beca por desempeño en pociones, Emma._ Bufó._ ¿No tendrá una hermana?

_ Ni lo pienses._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Toda su familia odia a los muggles.

_ ¿Es de esas?_ Me espetó._ ¿Y qué hace aquí? Es más… ¿Qué hace saliendo contigo? ¿Tan bien se te da…?

_ ¡Rubs!_ Exclamé._ Aún no hemos hecho nada, ¿Vale? Es mi natural encanto y nada más.

_ Pues vaya encanto el tuyo…

 _Morgana Karkarov_

_ Roddy… creo que han matado a tu hermano._ No pude evitar soltar una risita.

Bellatrix Lestrange no es la clase de persona a la que le importa que su cuñado haya sido convertido en un montón de sangre que adorna el suelo.

_ ¡Oh dios mío, Rabastan!_ Rodolphus, sin embargo, parecía tener el mínimo de emoción humana requerida para sentir la muerte de su hermano.

Oculta en la niebla, tan sólo observaba a un hombre que lloraba, tirado junto a lo que quedaba de su hermano, algo que ni tan siquiera abrazaba. Igor y yo jamás nos llevamos bien, aunque admito que en el momento de su muerte sí que sentí algo.

Bella, sin embargo, exhortó a su marido a que volviese a la cama a llorar como un bebé. No pude evitar que se me escapase una sonrisa.

_ Siempre me he preguntado qué es más difícil… acostarte con alguien a quien no amas… o acostarte con alguien que ya no te quiere. ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?

La niebla desapareció, y nos quedamos frente a frente. Ese movimiento era poco estratégico, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiese pensar de mí, yo tenía cierto honor, para quién se lo merecía. Para un duelista diestro, como lo era Bella.

_ Morgana… ¿Se te ha caído un cubo de pintura encima? Estás horrenda._ Bella sonrió.

_ El precio del poder. Algunas pagan con su mente… otras sólo con su pelo.

Bella sacó su varita del bolsillo y me apuntó directamente.

_ _¡Crucio!_

La maldición me golpeó en el pecho. Ya me habían torturado antes. Sabía que esa maldición era la especialidad de Bellatrix, y esperaba que un dolor insoportable embargara mi pecho. Pero la sensación fue distinta. Sentí cómo si un trozo de hielo, en mi interior, retumbase. Y sin embargo, la sensación se detuvo al instante.

_ ¿Crees que eso es poder?_ Lancé una risotada.

Alcé la mano y una bocanada de aire frío la empujó. Cuando se recuperaba, llegó la nieve.

_ _¡Incendio!_

El hielo se derritió, dejando un charco de agua en el suelo, que no tardó en volver a congelarse.

_ ¿Así que te has convertido en una fanática del hielo, Morgana?_ Bella se incorporó, con una risita._ Siempre te creí más bien fogosa… _¡Fiendfire!_

No pude evitar ahogar una expresión de sorpresa al ver el hechizo que acababa de realizar. Pero había sido por cosas como esa por las cuales me había preparado, por cosas como aquella le había quitado a Elsa su poder.

De la varita de Bella manaron tres perros de fuego, alzando sus gruñidos infernales. Se lanzaron en mi contra. No había nada que pudiese arrojar con la varita para detenerlos. Sólo había dos formas de detener a esas criaturas. Asesinar a su propietario o un hechizo, tan complejo que ni siquiera yo era capaz de realizarlo.

Y necesitaba a Bella con vida para que me dijese donde estaba ella. Los perros venían directamente en mi dirección. Pero no escapé, cerré los ojos, y busqué en mi interior. Busqué la fuera necesaria. Sabía que de la mano de Elsa, podría vencer. Decidí confiar.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

Creía que tenía la victoria en mi mano. Y sin embargo, mi risa flaqueó al ver cómo el cielo se oscurecía. La nieve y el frío intensificaron. Y entonces, un relámpago cayó frente a mis bestias, provocando que retrocedieran. El hielo se acumulaba, tomando forma. Sentí un escalofrío al ver a una mujer, con la piel cristalina, producto del hielo. Sostenía una lanza y un escudo, y vestía una armadura que, compuesta de hielo, no dejaba de resultar amenazante. Todo su "ser", si es que puede llamársela de tal modo, refulgía frío. La temperatura parecía haberse reducido al menos cinco grados desde que había aparecido.

Yo, sin embargo, mantenía la sonrisa para no parecer impresionada.

 _Brunilda_

_ ¿Quién osa invocarme? ¿Quién se atreve a llamar a una de las valquirias de su letargo?

Me giré hacia la mujer que había tras de mí. Tan diminuta, tan pequeña, y sin embargo, con tanto furor en sus ojos.

_ Lucharé por ti._ Le dije, mientras nos mirábamos.

Me giré, encarándome contra aquellos perros que parecían salidos del mismo sol. Sin embargo, nada tenía yo que temer.

_ ¡Por Asgard!_ Exclamé, alzando mi lanza._ ¡En nombre de Thor, y de Odín, padre de todos!

Lancé mi grito de batalla y me lancé a la batalla, una batalla cruenta que parecía no tener final. El fuego contra el hielo. Mi cuerpo había alcanzado el cero absoluto mientras combatíamos, y parecía que las criaturas no se rendían.

La lanza atravesaba aquellos cuerpos una y otra vez, sin el menor resultado. La arrojé a un lado y lancé un grito, un grito poderoso que provocó que los canes, por última vez, se lanzaran en mi contra. Sonreí, observando a la mujer que me había convocado.

_ Te veré en Asgard.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Cuando los perros cayeron sobre Brunilda, todo se llenó de una bruma espesa. Cuando se despejó, ambas criaturas habían desaparecido. Bella estaba frente a mí, agotada. Me acerqué y congelé su abdomen, provocando que lanzara un grito.

_ ¿Cómo se llega a las mazmorras del castillo?_ Le espeté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella tuvo el desatino de reírse.

_ ¿Estás buscando a la mestiza, Morgana?_ Se rio._ ¿Esa madrastra le quieres dar a Astoreth? Estoy segura de que le encantará.

Le di una sonora bofetada. Bella, con sangre manando de sus labios, parecía seguir encontrándolo divertido.

_ Primero eres madre soltera adolescente, y luego te acuestas con un híbrido. Debí darme cuenta de que tu madre prefería a Igor por algo._ Apreté su garganta con ganas.

_ No metas a Wanda en esto._ Le espeté, más escupiéndolo que diciéndolo.

_ Vale… ve a por esa escoria que este colegio llamaba directora._ Sonrió._ Al llegar a las mazmorras te pedirán una contraseña. Es "La reina de los cisnes".

La solté, y la dejé allí tirada, mientras me internaba en las entrañas del castillo que, hasta hacía bien poco, era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo. Pero poco quedaba ya de lo que en su día había sido la noble academia Beauxbatons. Algo oscuro había cambiado aquel lugar, y tenía claro que iba a averiguar el qué.


	12. Valor

**Guest, todos queremos una beca para estudios monárquicos.**

 **dcromeor, ¿Qué mezcla? Bueno, aquí tienes lo que se me ocurre.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

El sol me abrazaba la piel, y aquella crema solar que Emma me había pasado no me inspiraba demasiada confianza. Mis ojos estaban en el horizonte. Los reflejos del sol sobre un mar inmenso. No había visto nada así en mi vida. Tampoco me había puesto un bikini con aquel en mi vida. Yo acostumbra a usar un bikini de una sola pieza. Ruby se sentó a mi lado. Ella llevaba uno de un tono rojo escandaloso. Parecía que le encantaba llamar la atención allí dónde iba.

_ He visto que sigues rehuyendo al tito David._ Dijo, sentándose a mi lado._ No le tendrás miedo, ¿No?

_ Por supuesto que no._ Dije, muy segura._ Yo no le temo a nada.

_ Eso espero. Porque si tú estás asustada… no quiero ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse Emma. Tu padre no es precisamente un hombre accesible.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre?_ Pregunté, sorprendida.

_ Sé que trabaja en el departamento de cooperación internacional inglés, y que solía llevarse muy bien con mi padre, que trabaja en el americano._ Suspiró._ Hasta que se casó con mi madre. No se han hablado desde entonces.

Tragué saliva, pensando en mi padre. David podría terminar aceptándome… pero estaba segura de que Edward Gold no aceptaría a nadie que no fuese un mago o bruja de sangre limpia para que se uniera a la familia. Aún recordaba sus ojos fríos clavados en mí cuando le dije que Emma era mi novia. Había atajado bien el momento en el que nos había encontrado, pero sabía que cuando nos volviésemos a ver, lo pasaría muy mal.

_ No ayudas, Ruby._ Dije, tumbándome sobre la arena.

_ Tranquila, Gina. Ya verás como todo se arregla al final._ Me dijo, mirándome a los ojos._ Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, las piezas terminan encajando.

_ Eso espero.

_ ¡Regina! ¡Ven al agua! ¡Está perfecta!

Emma me saludaba desde el mar. Al verla se me escapó una sonrisa y estuve segura. No tenía del todo claro lo que iba a pasar con nosotras… pero confiaba en ella. Me puse en pie y caminé hasta el agua. Estaba fría. Lo cierto es que iba a entrar con calma, pero Emma fue más rápida que yo y me empujó, tirando de mi brazo.

Saqué la cabeza, temblorosa, y le dediqué una mirada asesina.

_ A veces te detesto._ Le dije, empujándola al agua.

_ Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Beauxbatons no había sido así jamás. Tan frío y vacío. Las veces que lo había visitado lo recordaba cómo un sitio alegre. Y en aquel momento, sin embargo, estaba ante un lugar frío. Si el frío pudiese ser un problema para mí lo más probable es que estuviese temblando. Mi instinto me hizo detenerme justo a tiempo para evitar un resplandor verdoso, una maldición asesina.

Cuando alcé la vista me percaté de que los comentarios de Bella no habían sido aleatorios. Supuse que mi madre se había pasado el día diciéndole cosas negativas de mí. Wanda Karkarov estaba frente a mí, varita en ristre, y en la otra, una espada que habría cogido de alguna armadura.

_ Sólo podía terminar de este modo…_ Dije, en un susurro.

_ No voy a dejar que una hija mía comparta el lecho con un híbrido, sea de la clase que sea._ Me gruñó.

_ No es un centauro, Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

_ Híbridos… ¿Mestizos? ¿Importa acaso? Su madre ni tan siquiera era humana. ¿Usarías la magia para mezclar tu sangre con la suya?

_ Ya tienes una nieta, Wanda._ Le dije, muy seria._ Una que parece admirarte mucho.

_ No tanto como a ti… aunque eso cambiará cuando descubra la verdad, ¿No es cierto?

_ No me dejaste criarla._ Dije, mirándola.

Mi madre, que a pesar de su edad, se conservaba muy bien, me observó, apartándose el cabello claro del rostro. Me miró con sus ojos del color de la miel y guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

Yo extendí mi mano y una espada, translúcida, apareció en ella, emitiendo el vapor propio del hielo. La tomé con la mano derecha y la observé.

_ El comedor es por esta puerta, querida._ Me dijo.

Yo la seguí. El comedor era incluso más amplio que el de Hogwarts, adornado por sendas columnas. Las mesas habían desaparecido. Wanda agitó las aletas de su nariz aguileña y torció ligeramente los labios.

_ Es una suerte que hayas tenido a Astoreth… y que un apellido noble como Karkarov no se pierda. Mi marido confiaba en Igor para esa tarea.

_ Mi hermano era un cobarde, madre.

Se arrojó sobre mí, con una fuera inusitada para su edad, y nuestras espadas entrechocaron. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Cuando respiraba su aliento era visible, debido al frío.

Ambas espadas chocaban. Ella me había enseñado todo cuanto sabía, y parecía anticipar todos mis movimientos a medida que los hacía. Por otro lado, ella me enseñó cuanto ella sabía, así que tampoco tenía secretos para mí. Finalmente dio un salto hacia atrás y empuñó su varita.

_ _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El hechizo pasó a mi lado. Estaba tan cansada que le temblaba la mano. Yo, en parte me sentía igual. La miré a los ojos y sonreí.

_ Estoy de acuerdo. Es hora de acabar con esto. Pero yo no voy a hacerlo así.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a temblar de verdad. La temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender. Crucé los brazos y dejé que el frío manase desde lo más profundo de mi interior. Lo noté escapar de mis manos, arremolinándose alrededor de Wanda.

_ ¡Morgana! ¡Detente!_ Exclamó.

_ Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para eso.

No pude evitar sentir cómo una lágrima iba manando de mi mejilla, congelándose en el proceso. Pero no me detuve. Di hasta la última gota de frío de mis entrañas hasta que mi madre, convertida en una estatua, se hizo añicos y cayó al suelo. Yo también me desplomé, agotada. Temblaba.

Había consumido tanto mi poder que apenas lo podía notar. Al mirarme al espejo me encontré con mi cabello de su color natural. Mis ojos habían tomado un tono rosáceo. Me costaba andar. Pero entre los restos de mi madre encontré una llave. Sabía exactamente lo que abría.

Me dejé caer como podía por las escaleras a las mazmorras. Una puerta sin cerradura me detuvo el paso.

_ "La reina de los cisnes"_ Dije, en un murmullo.

El portón se desvaneció. Me arrastré como pude hasta encontrarme frente a una celda. Liliane me miró, aproximándose a los barrotes. Dejé caer la llave al otro lado y me desmayé.

 _Regina Mills_

Seguimos en el agua hasta que anocheció. Con Emma el tiempo parecía transcurrir mucho más deprisa. Sentía cómo mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos. Sin temor, sin miedos. O eso quería creer, porque cuando llegó la hora de la cena, notaba una vez más la mirada de David clavada en mí. Trataba de fingir que no me importaba, pero me era difícil.

No fue hasta después de la cena cuando me atreví a abordarle. Nos quedamos a solas en la cocina mientras él fregaba los platos. Y tosí sonoramente para que se percatara de mi presencia.

_ Señor… David…

_ ¿Querías algo?_ Dijo, mirándome.

_ Yo… quería preguntarle… si… ¿Tiene algún problema conmigo?_ Le pregunté, muy seria.

_ Lo cierto es que me gustaría decirte que no… pero mentiría._ Dijo, sin apartar la mirada.

_ Pero… acaba de conocerme._ Le recordé.

_ Ruby me habló sobre tu padre._ Dijo, mirándome._ Sobre cómo abandonó al suyo cuando más le necesitaba. De cómo logró que le degradaran. ¿Te suena?

_ No._ Ruby no me había dicho nada sobre degradar a nadie.

_ No, claro que no._ Dijo, enfadado._ Eso es lo que hacéis vosotros. Os deshacéis de quien no os interesa y luego lo olvidáis. No voy a permitir que le hagas eso a mi hija.

_ Yo no…

_ No te inventes excusas, Regina. En cuanto te vi tuve claro que lo único que te importaba eran las apariencias.

_ Quiero a Emma._ Dije, mirándole fijamente.

_ Ahora. Pero apuesto a que eres voluble. ¿No fuiste tú la que le partió el brazo?

_ Eso… yo…

_ Si crees que aprobaré lo vuestro, te equivocas.

Iba a contestar algo, pero David se marchó y me dejó sola en la cocina. Subí al desván, y le negué a Emma dormir a su lado. Lo que había sucedido me había dolido profundamente. Y no quería que me viera llorar. Estuve sollozando largo y tendido, pensando en buscar cómo volver a casa a la mañana siguiente, cuando escuché un sonido característico.

El llanto de un bebé. Pensé que se trataba de Neal, el hermano pequeño de Emma. Por inercia me puse en pie y bajé escaleras abajo. Me percaté de que la lucecita que al parecer indicaba que sus padres lo podían oír estaba apagada. Cogí al niño en brazos por instinto, e hice lo único que se me ocurrió… cantar.

No solía cantar. Era algo que mis padres me tenían prohibido y que, sin embargo, era para mí tan natural como respirar. Cuando cantaba sentía que una parte de mí que me era desconocía salía a flote. Como hechizada por mi propia voz, dejé que las notas surgieran una tras otra.

El pequeño Neal no tardó en acallar su llanto y empezar a reír ante mis palabras. Cantaba sobre su hermana. Yo en ese momento no me di cuenta de que el pequeño aparato volvía a mostrar esa lucecita rojo.

Era una suerte que el niño no pudiese entender lo que cantaba, una letra que hablaba de lo mucho que Emma había cambiado mi vida, de cómo mi corazón botaba cuando estaba cerca de Emma. El bebé me miraba embelesado. Pero hasta que no terminé la tonada no pude detenerme. Sin embargo, estuve a punto de gritar y volver a despertar al bebé. Desde la entrada, David y Blanca me estaban observando.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Abrí los ojos. Debía acabar de amanecer. Mi cabello volvía a ser rubio, y supuse que mis ojos también azules. Me encontraba en una cómoda cama con sábanas de lino. Por un momento estuve tentada de volver a dormirme, pero lo cierto es que los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y tuve que incorporarme rápidamente.

_ ¡Liliane!_ Gruñí, aterrada.

_ Tranquila, Morgana, estoy aquí.

Liliane, vestida con un elegante vestido azul, estaba frente a mí con una bandeja en la mano. Tenía una larga melena de color oscuro, y dos ojos marrones muy hermosos, que estaba segura de haber visto antes.

_ Me alegra verte fuera de la cárcel._ Dije, con una larga sonrisa.

_ Gracias._ Dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Me daba la espalda. Yo deseaba abrazarla por la espalda, deseaba besarla. Pero… las cosas no eran tan sencillas. En su momento le hice mucho daño… Pero esta vez, sabía cómo compensarlo.

_ Te queda bien el rubio…

_ He encontrado a tu hija._ Le dije, atropelladamente.

Liliane se giró, observándome, y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Estaba claro que no esperaba que le dijese eso. Lo cierto es que sabía que estaba enfadada conmigo… porque había estado encerrada allí porque yo no me había enfrentado a mi madre antes.

_ ¿Has encontrado a mi pequeña?_ Preguntó.

Su voz se quebraba. Como madre imaginaba lo que debía sentir. Perder a mi hija me destrozaría por dentro. Eso era algo que tengo muy claro. Y ella la había perdido nada más nacer. Y lo cierto es que habían ocultado muy bien su rostro, pero el hecho es que su hija era exactamente igual que ella.

_ Sí. No sé si está lista para conocerte… pero sé dónde encontrarla.

Ella se acercó y me abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella dulce sensación me embriagaba. El frío en mis entrañas se temblaba. No podía evitar sonreír al tenerla tan cerca. Ella era una semi-veela. Y por ello, mi madre nunca había aprobado nuestra relación.

_ Estudia en Hogwarts. No tiene idea de quién es._ Dije, en un susurro._ Su nombre es Regina Mills.


	13. Hielo y Fuego

**Bueno, hay que jugar, dcromeor... la idea era que fuese inesperada.**

 **Kykyo... pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Te tengo pillada, eh? Ale. Bueno, todo se irá desenredando.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Di un paso atrás y me aparté del niño, preocupada. Temía lo que sus padres podrían decirme. Pero lo cierto es que, durante lo que para mí fue una eternidad, ambos se quedaron simplemente en silencio. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que de los ojos de Blanca estaban manando lágrimas. Eso no ayudó a serenarme. Por el contrario, eso me alteró aún más si es que eso era posible.

_ Todo eso que has cantado… ¿Es cierto?_ Dijo David, mirándome a los ojos.

_ No puedo mentir mientras canto. Perdería el tono._ Dije, sincera._ Y tampoco tengo por qué mentir a un bebé.

_ David… ¿La has escuchado? Es… la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

_ Tengo que admitirlo. Sonaba sincera._ Mi suegro suspiró._ Me he quedado sin palabras.

_ ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad ahora?_ Preguntó Blanca, muy seria._ ¿Y vas a dejar de ser un cabezota?

_ Está bien._ Dijo David, desganado._ Pero te estaré vigilando, jovencita.

 _Liliane LeBlanc_

Estaba ansiosa por volver a mi hija. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil como yo creía. Al parecer hasta que no terminasen las vacaciones, iba a permanecer lejos de ella. Pero así al menos podía prepararme. Lo cierto es que tanto tiempo encerrada no me había ayudado a dar una buena impresión.

Estaba demacrada, demasiado delgada, y mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, desteñido. Había multitud de cicatrices en mi cuerpo. Morgana parecía no ver todas esas imperfecciones que a mí me abrumaban. Para una Veela, el físico era casi tan importante como la voz. O al menos, así era cómo me había enseñado mi madre. Llegar a Hogsmeade había sido fácil. Pero el camino a Hogwarts no se podía hacer mediante aparición. Yo tenía frío. Mientras Morgana camina aquel camino nevado, yo observaba mi aliento condensarse.

_ Esto te ayudará.

Apenas la escuché acercarse, pero sí sentí el calor que me daba su cazadora cuando la ponía sobre mis hombros. La miré a los ojos, y vi en ellos un particular brillo. Aunque… me gustaban más sus ojos de color oscuro. Aquellos ojos claros no eran los que recordaba.

 _Anna_

Todo se había descontrolado desde que la tal se había ido. Mi primera idea había sido coger a Elsa y marcharme de aquel horrible lugar. Sin embargo, el collar no me permitía salir del barco. Eso no habría estado tan mal, de no ser por lo que le ocurrió a Elsa.

Al principio sencillamente me dijo que sentía calor. Pero poco a poco, pasó a tener fiebre. Y ahora estaba tirada en la cama, sudando y temblando al mismo tiempo. Yo lloraba, abrazada a mí misma en una esquina. No quedaba más hielo que echarle encima.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió, y esa mujer malvada, seguida de alguien a quién no conocía, entraron en el camarote.

_ Este era tu plan desde el principio, ¿Verdad?_ Dije, mirándola._ Dejar a mi hermana derretirse hasta la muerte.

Morgana alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y se dirigió hacia Elsa. Le puso la mano sobre la frente y vi cómo el vapor se extendía ante sus dedos.

_ Morgana…_ Murmuraba, mirándola._ ¿Qué me pasa?

_ Shh… tranquila. Lo arreglaré._ Dijo, acercándose._ Parece que necesitas el frío… después de todo. Lo lamento. Pero tengo que devolvértelo.

_ Lo entiendo…_ Dijo Elsa, en un susurro.

Yo la miré sorprendida. No pude terminar de creérmelo cuando cogió un frasquito y se lo llevó a los labios, para dirigirse directamente hacia mí.

_ Es posible que me desmaye ahora. Si sucede, asegúrate de darle a Elsa la poción. ¿Está claro?

_ Sí…_ Dije, en un murmullo.

Cuando Morgana se tomó la poción, se quedó quieta por un segundo antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Yo recogí el pequeño frasquito del suelo y se lo llevé a Elsa a los labios. El efecto fue instantáneo. Su cabello y sus ojos recuperaron su color, y dejó de sudar. Se puso en pie, con intención de acerarse a Morgana, pero la otra mujer la detuvo.

_ Marchaos, Morgana tiene que estar sola._ Dijo.

Hizo un pase sobre la cama que Elsa acababa de abandonar, dejándola impecable, y con otro gesto elevó el cuerpo la profesora Karkarov y la dejó sobre la cama, acercando la mano a su frente para tomar su temperatura.

_ Estás helada._ Susurró, cubriéndola con la manta.

Elsa me cogió de la mano y salimos a la cubierta. Se ciñó sus guantes y se sentó sobre un barril. Parecía preocupada.

_ Te dije que estabas equivocada._ Dijo, mirándome._ Creías que sólo me quería por mi poder. Y no ha temido devolvérmelo. Aunque ahora ella lo está pasando mal… Es buena, en el fondo.

_ Quizá, pero lo que me aterra es su superficie.

 _Morgana Karkarov_

Cuando abrí los ojos, hacía un calor infernal. La chimenea estaba encendida hasta un punto en el cual se había formado una humareda negra en la sala que dificultaba respirar. Tenía todas las mantas encima, y eran tantas que no me podía mover. Cogí mi varita, con esfuerzo, y me valí de todas mis fuerzas para sacar la varita de aquel montón de mantas.

_ _¡Aguamenti!_

Un chorro de agua salió de la varita y apagó la chimenea. Liliane, que estaba rebuscando aún más entre mis cosas. Se giró y me miró a los ojos.

_ Abre la puerta, nos vamos a ahogar._ Le dije, práctica.

_ Eh… sí._ Dijo, abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

El humo empezó a salir por la ventana. Liliane se acercó y me fue quitando las mantas de encima. El ambiente no tardó en rebajar la temperatura, y hacerse más agradable.

_ Pensaba que…

_ ¿Qué me iba a morir?_ Pregunté, incorporándome.

_ Es que… estabas tan fría… y aquella chica estaba a punto de morir…

_ Y pensaste que me sacrificaba por ella._ Me reí un poco._ ¿Cuándo he sido yo tan generosa?

_ Bueno, viniste a por mí._ Dijo, sentándose sobre la cama.

_ ¿Y quién dice que eso no es un acto egoísta?_ Le dije, apartando la mirada.

_ A mí no me engañas, Morgana._ Dijo, tomándome del mentón, y obligándome a mirarla._ Intentas fingir que eres como tu madre, y que nada te importa. Pero sé que no es así.

No quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

 _Emma Swan_

Era noche cerrada cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Alguien, que trataba de moverse con sigilo para que no despertase, aunque era un esfuerzo inútil, porque había sido incapaz de dormir sabiendo las razones por las que estaba durmiendo sola. Regina se tumbó tras de mí, se tapó con la manta y me hizo la cucharilla.

_ Buenas noches, morenaza._ La saludé, girándome para quedar frente a frente.

_ Siento despertarte…_ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ No podía dormir sin ti…_ Susurré, besándole la nariz._ ¿Qué te trae de vuelta a mi cómoda cama?

_ Me he ganado a tus padres._ Dije, en un susurro._ Nadie se resiste a mi encanto.

Me reí y la rodeé con los brazos. No podía negarlo, yo era la primera que había caído en sus encantos. Y eso que me había roto el brazo.

_ Si sigues así me voy a poner celosa._ Le dije, poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios.

_ No tienes que estar celosa… Emma. A mí sólo me gustas tú.

_ Buenas noches, Regina._ Le dije, en un susurro._ Feliz navidad.

 _Regina Mills_

_ Gina… cielo…_ Abrí los ojos, observando a Emma.

Bostecé y la miré a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa infantil en la mirada. Era Navidad. Y Nochebuena no había ido demasiado bien, pero algo me decía que el día de Navidad iba a ser mejor.

_ Papá Noel tiene un regalo para ti._ Dijo, con tono goloso._ Toma.

Cogí el pequeño paquete que me entregaba, y me encontré con una bufanda de color esmeralda. Era evidente que estaba hecha a mano. Eran muchas horas de trabajo.

_ Mi madre empezó a tejerla en cuanto le dije que salía contigo.

Me la puse al cuello.

_ ¿Qué haces? Hace un calor de mil demonios. ¿Cómo te pones esto?

_ Me lo ha hecho tu madre._ Le recordé._ Es una muestra de respeto. Quiero que sepa que aprecio su regalo.

Me puse en pie y bajé. Sobre la mesa del comedor había comida para veinte personas al menos. Así era una comida de navidad, después de todo. Mis ojos estaban atentos a la cabeza de la mesa, donde David y Blanca charlaban animadamente.

_ Regina._ Saludó la morena al verme._ ¿Te has puesto la bufanda? No tenías que hacerlo… debes estar acalorada.

_ Bueno yo…

_ Quería demostrar que le había gustado tu regalo._ Dijo Emma, entrando en la cocina.

_ Le agradezco el gesto, pero era para que se la pusiera cuando volviese a Londres, no ahora.

_ Te lo dije, Regina._ Me dijo, quitándome la bufanda.

_ Bueno… yo aún no te he dado tu regalo, Emma._ Dije, alzando una ceja._ Yo sé que te va a gustar, no tienes que pasar calor ni frío.

Di un pase mágico y un paquete alargado entre las manos de Emma. Yo misma había envuelto el paquete y lo había adornado con un lazo escarlata. Emma me miró. Le brillaban los ojos como a una chiquilla mientras lo desenvolvía.

_ Esto es tirar piedras en mi propio tejado, pero al menos sé que te va a gustar._ Sonreí.

Emma dejó el papel de regalo tirado por el suelo, mientras abría la caja, ansiosamente. Se le escapó una exclamación de júbilo cuando vio el objeto.

_ Si te lo preguntan… no te lo he regalo yo, ¿Vale?

_ Una escoba…_ Exclamó, observándola.

Emma pasó las manos por la madera, incrédula ante el gran regalo que le había hecho. Había visto la sucia escoba con la que solía volar, cómo se desviaba a la izquierda, y no había podido evitar comprarle una.

_ Así evito que otras te rompan el brazo._ Dije, pícara.

_ Cielo… sólo tú puedes romperme miembros…_ Me dijo, besándome.

Fue un beso casto y tierno, pero no pude evitar notar cómo David me clavaba los ojos por estar besando a su niñita. Me aparté un poco y me senté a la mesa. El resto de las vacaciones fueron bastante mejor. Al final terminé por caerle bien a mis suegros y todo. Y después de bajar de aquel avión infernal, pensé que todo volvería a su cauce. Sin embargo, la presencia de mis padres en el aeropuerto no presagiaba nada bueno. Tragué saliva y me aferré a Emma.

_ Muy bien. Espero que ya hayas terminado con esta tontería._ Fue mi padre el que habló._ Ahora mismo te vienes a casa con nosotros, y vamos a atajar esto de una vez.

_ De eso nada._ Dije, dura._ Quiero estar con Emma, y si no puedes entenderlo, no es mi problema.

_ ¿Y a dónde irás, Regina? ¿Vivirás pobre y en una casucha con esta mujer? Ya te hemos escogido una esposa, una que te ayudará a forjar un futuro prometedor.

_ ¿Quién, Pansy? Porque ella no está libre.

_ No, Pansy no. Se trata de Millicent. La familia Bulstrode tiene un gran patrimonio, y es digna del nombre de bruja, no como esta pordiosera.

_ Si es necesario vivir debajo de un puente, lo haré. Amo a Emma. Y eso es todo lo que me importa._ Dije, aferrándola.

_ Si vas a tomar esa actitud._ Mi padre sacó la varita._ _¡Imperio!_

Noté cómo mi mente se quedaba helada, como si flotase en una nube.

_ Vas a venir con nosotros, Regina.

Repentinamente el ir con mi padre me parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Me apartaba de Emma sin pensármela. Hasta que una voz se impuso sobre la nube. Una voz dulce y amable que entonaba una canción, una que parecía que sólo yo podía escuchar.

La nube se deshizo y me di cuenta de los dos pasos que había dado. Retrocedí rápidamente y volví a aferrarme a Emma.

_ Yo en su lugar dejaría a la jovencita en paz.

Me giré y me percaté de que la que hablaba era la profesora Karkarov. No sabía de dónde había salido, pero cuando se puso entre Edward y yo, no pude menos que agradecerlo.

_ ¿No querrá que hable con el ministro sobre lo que acaba de hacer? ¿Una maldición imperdonable en mitad de un aeropuerto Muggle? Le encerrarían por esto… incluso a usted.

_ ¿Y qué ganaría usted con ello?_ Cora habló por primera vez.

_ Nada… ¿Acaso le importa? Regina ni siquiera es hija suya.

Pensé que ella la refutaría, le diría alguna palabra ofensiva y reiteraría que era su hija.

_ Quédate con ella si quieres, Morgana._ Dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

_ Quizá no sea suya, pero sí que es mía, Karkarov._ Gold se giró. Yo aún estaba conmocionada._ Esto no ha terminado.

Aún no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando. Morgana se giró, y me miró a los ojos. Parecía entender mi confusión mientras ponía las manos sobre mis hombros.

_ Sé que esto tiene que ser complicado para ti pero… Tu madre me ha pedido que te lleve con ella, para que la conozcas.


	14. Finale

**Intenso, Dcromeor, intenso. Pero ya lo verás.**

 **Quizá pase, Kykyo, quizá.**

 **Yo por mi parte, tengo que decir que la historia ha terminado, y espero volver a la programación habitual, por decirlo de algún modo. Espero que os haya gustado, y sobretodo, para que negarlo, espero que le guste a Lana :3**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

_ Ella estará en el barco cuando estés lista._ Fueron las palabras de Morgana.

Y llevaba allí varias horas, sentada, observando el lago negro. Había estado callada mientras volvíamos a Hogwarts. Las vacaciones de navidad habían sido maravillosas, a pesar del amargo trago final. Trataba de concentrarme en eso, pero lo cierto es que el calor que me daba la bufanda no apagaba el miedo que sentía.

_ Así que estabas aquí._ Alcé la vista y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Emma.

_ ¿Me buscabas?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Emma se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos.

_ Sé que lo lógico es pensar que esta historia sobre tu madre… depende sólo de ti._ Dijo, sentándose._ Pero no era capaz de dejarte sola. Algo me dice que tienes miedo.

_ Sí… la verdad es que sí._ Me abracé a mí misma._ ¿Y si tampoco le gusto a mi nueva madre?

_ Dudo que eso pase._ Me miró a los ojos._ Si la han mantenido lejos de ti… es porque debe parecer muy poco a la familia que conoces.

Asentí ligeramente y me puse en pie, de camino hacia el barco. Me sentía muy nerviosa.

 _Astoreth Karkarov_

_ Yo confiaba en usted, madre._ Tenía la mano cerrada en un puño._ Creía que usted había entendido lo que significa ser una Karkarov.

_ Astoreth… estoy muy mayor para esas tonterías._ Dijo, en un susurro, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana._ No voy a seguir posponiendo algo que me hace feliz sólo por unas absurdas normas desfasadas.

_ ¿Normas desfasadas? ¿En eso se ha convertido la pureza de nuestra sangre para ti?_ Bufé._ Esa Veela te ha hecho perder la cabeza.

_ Tu padre es un mago, Astoreth._ Se frotó el puente de la nariz._ Tú eres una bruja de sangre limpia. Puedes preservar el apellido, si quieres. Yo estoy muy cansada, Astoreth.

_ Yo estaba… orgullosa de que fueses mi madre._ Dije, saliendo por la puerta.

_ Si sigues por ese camino, te arrepentirás de eso.

Lucrezia me miraba directamente a los ojos. Estaba sentada en una escalera, con la pierna derecha replegada y el brazo sobre esta. Sonreía de un modo siniestro.

_ No voy a aceptar consejos de un vampiro._ Le contesté con rabia.

Lucrezia mantuvo su sonrisa, pero sus ojos, azules, se tiñeron de carmesí. Admito que me asusté por un segundo, y que di un paso atrás, sacando mi varita.

_ Yo era exactamente como tú cuando esto me pasó._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Quizá entiendas en el futuro que la familia, sea como sea… es lo más importante. Sólo espero que no cometas mis mismos errores… y sea demasiado tarde cuando des el paso.

Ignoró por completo mi amenaza y subió por las escaleras, dándome la espalda. Tragué saliva. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, encontrando una vez más a mi madre apoyada en el alféizar. Suspiré largamente y me decidí a hablar.

_ Está bien… le daré una oportunidad a ese circo que has montado._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos._ Pero… quiero que conste. No voy a casarme con ningún híbrido.

_ Puedes casarte con quién quieras, Astoreth._ Se giró, y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Lucrezia tenía razón. No podía pasarme la vida separada de mi madre. No antes de ver cómo pensaba llevar esa vida.

 _Liliane LeBlanc_

Morgana me había citado para que fuese a verla. Mi objetivo era decirle que la vería más tarde, cuando presencia la escena de su hija con esa dama rubia que supo mantener la serenidad ante el arranque de la adolescente. En cierto sentido me estaba defendiendo, aunque no pareciese saberlo. Cuando subió, se encontró conmigo, y me dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Hazla feliz, ¿Vale?_ Me pidió._ Sé que Morgana y tú estáis hechas la una para la otra.

_ Gracias…_ Dije, en un susurro._ ¿La conoces?

_ ¿A Morgana?_ Negó._ Es sólo que me recuerda a alguien que conocí… hace tiempo.

Pasó a mi lado. Iba a decirle algo, cuando me percaté de que había desaparecido. Sentí un escalofrío. Algo me decía que nadie iba a volver a ver a aquella mujer en mucho tiempo. Por mi parte, decidí hablar con Morgana de que tendría que esperar, pues aún no había visto a mi hija. Y que cuando hablásemos, nos volveríamos a reunir.

 _Zelena Mills_

La casa estaba revuelta cuando volví. Había ropa por todas partes, desorganizada. Mis padres estaban de un lado para otro, recogiendo cuanto podían. Las maletas que llevaban, ensanchadas con un hechizo, debían contener todo lo que había en la casa.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Pregunté.

_ Alguien ha tirado de la manta._ Exclamaba mamá._ Tu padre y yo tenemos que desaparecer.

_ ¿Desaparecer?

No terminaba de entender de lo que estaban hablando, hasta que alguien echó la puerta abajo. Un escuadrón de Aurores hizo acto de presencia, varitas en ristre y seguidos de una pareja de dementores. El resto quedó borroso en mi memoria. Pero sí sé seguro que no volví a verlos a penas. No era fácil hacer visitas en Azkaban.

 _Regina Mills_

Mientras cruzaba la puerta del barco, sentía miedo. Y allí estaba. Mi madre se parecía mucho a mí. Sin embargo, su cabello era algo más claro, y sus orejas tenían una forma ligeramente más apuntada que la mía. Cuando se giró, me dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Y cuando abrió la boca, no habló. Emitió una nota lenta, una canción dulzona.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato. Era la misma voz que había impedido que me separase de Emma en el aeropuerto. No sabía cómo, pero la letra se encontraba en mi memoria, y le seguí el ritmo mientras se iba acercando a mí. Me rodeó con los brazos. Había una parte de mí que estaba reaccionando instintivamente. No me estaba hablando con palabras.

Era como si nuestros corazones se conectarán y se hablaran entre sí. No dijo una sola palabra sobre lo que había sucedido… pero de algún modo, lo entendí. La rodeé con los brazos, y la abracé. Sentí su amor, y supe, con seguridad, que ella apoyaría cualquier camino que yo pudiese tomar.

_ No te preocupes, Regina. No te dejaré sola._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Quizá Edward y Cora no acepten el destino que has decidido tomar. Pero Morgana y yo te apoyaremos.

Me aparté un segundo y la miré a los ojos.

_ ¿Tú y Morgana…?

_ Digamos que tú y Emma no sois las primeras que pasáis por una historia como la vuestra._ Me dedicó una sonrisa.

_ Comprendo._ Dije, mirándola. Miré mi reloj._ Tengo que volver a clase.

_ Te veré más tarde, cielo.

Parecía que finalmente las cosas iban a aclararse. Me ajusté la bufanda de Blanca y me dirigí a clase. Sin embargo, me encontré a Emma sobre la hierba, con una botella de zumo de manzana en la mano. Me acerqué y la miré. Ella me devolvió la mirada.

_ La profesora Mcgonagall no puede dar clase ahora. Nos zafamos._ Sonrió._ ¿Qué tal con tu madre?

_ Me adora._ Me sinceré._ Y a mí me cae bastante bien. ¿Sabes? Resulta que soy una sucia mestiza… porque mi madre es una Veela.

_ Oh…_ Emma me acercó el zumo._ ¿Quieres beber para olvidar?

Me eché a reír y me tumbé a su lado, besándola lentamente. Ella me atrapó entre sus brazos y nos deslizamos por la hierba. Nos quedamos apenas a unos pasos de caer al lago.

_ Te quiero._ Le dije, en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos._ Y algún día… voy a casarme contigo.

_ Ya lo sé._ Me dijo, en un susurro._ A los quince y con la vida resuelta.

_ Quién lo iba a decir._ Dije, devolviéndole el beso que Emma me estaba brindando.

 _Fin_

 _Trailer_

 _¿?_

 ** _Abre los ojos…_**

Mientras cumplía la orden. No podía evitar sentir que había algo que se me escapaba. Notaba un frío agónico.

 ** _Abre los ojos… Emma_**

Emma… ese era mi nombre. Me incorporé, incrédula, observando la oscura habitación en la que me encontraba. El cómo salí era algo que aún no me quedaba claro. Me llevé la mano a la frente, mientras una imagen acudía a mi memoria.

Una mujer de cabellos de color azabache, ojos de color chocolate. Sentí una reacción en mi corazón. Ante mí se abrió una puerta. La luz, iluminándome, me hizo sonreír. Cuando salí me encontré ante una gran explanada, que mostraba una extensión que para mí era inmensa. En la lejanía pude distinguir un enorme castillo, rodeado de una niebla oscura y siniestra. Sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón. De repente me di cuenta de que era una mujer en ropa interior, que llevaba un objeto sujeto a la cintura que ni sabía para qué servía.

 ** _Tú eres el héroe de la leyenda. Tú eres la encarnación del valor. Emma… tú eres mi única esperanza… la mía, y la de todo nuestro reino._**

Esas palabras me dieron valor. Bajé la ladera. Ante mí había un anciano, esperándome. Me di cuenta de que este era el destino que me había tocado vivir, y al pensar en la mujer de cabellos oscuros… sonreí.

 _Regina Mills_

La oscuridad lo envolvía todo. El castillo en el que habité, tantos años atrás, ya no existía. Y allí estaba, una vez más, la soberana del castillo. Dejó la comida sobre la mesa, y se sentó, pasando su oscura mano sobre mis hombros.

_ Pareces contenta por el despertar de tu heroína… La asesina de mi padre… _ Su mano rodeó mi cuello, y apretó con fuerza.

_ Si me matas la barrera nunca se romperá._ Le recordé.

Me soltó el cuello, con desgana.

_ No entiendo por qué sigues luchando. El reino de Hyrule ya está destruido. En tan sólo un día… mi padre acabó con todo lo que te preocupaba, princesa. Imagina lo que yo habría podido hacer en estos cien años.

_ No mientras dependa de mí._ gruñí.

_ Buena suerte con eso, princesa…


End file.
